


Closing Time: 28.3

by wi1dmoon



Series: Closing Time [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個任務，和帶回了新鮮傷口的年輕Galahad。<br/>這是一個關於他和他和他，以及家人之間的故事。<br/>本文收錄於小說本〈Spring Approaching／春日將至〉<br/>購買實體書：<br/>https://shopee.tw/product/5993830/26415202/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.【Closing Time】是一個系列，設定延續自《In My Remains》，以短篇的形式書寫，數字「．」之前表示Eggsy的年齡，「．」之後是我的書寫順序，理論上沒看哪一篇應該都不影響閱讀，但人物和情感都是互相關聯的。（等我有空再來貼貼《In My Remains》XD）  
> 2.設定上哈利繼任亞瑟；伊格西接任加拉哈德；梅林還是梅林。  
> 3.大家事到如今大概也知道的，我的所有配對都不分攻受，如果對前後順序很計較的話請小心慎入。  
> 4.我跳過了一些東西（還）沒寫，但，嗯。所以我會標明這一篇是否在交往中，【28.3】，是他們三位交往了幾年之後的故事:-)

在通往傳染病院的路上，Harry為自己點起了一隻淡菸。  
駕駛座上的Eggsy很快地看了他一眼，透過蒼白的、悠然的、薄而稀疏的煙絮，他年長的情人臉上的表情就像是失去金箔的雕像臉上一片模糊的暗影。青年讓視線在他臉上、和香菸細微的火光上停留了一小會兒。  
他什麼也沒有說。

「傳染病院並不真的是間傳染病院。」

出聲的是Harry，他的聲音從容優雅，就像他從沒有注視著青年搭在自己膝頭上的手指發了好一會兒呆。

「哦，」Egssy很輕地應聲，指尖撫摸年長紳士精緻柔軟的長褲布料，那比他平常會選擇的質料更厚實一些，無疑是因為這陣子驟冷的溫度。

「那就是個玩笑，」Harry說，一邊很輕地偏了偏頭，那讓他像是突然顯得年輕了幾歲，「一群傻大男孩總會開些無聊的玩笑，不是嗎？」

「蠢透了，對，」他同意，轉動方向盤的手穩定不移，「 _我們_ 就是這樣。」

被那帶著一絲委屈的口吻逗樂，Harry瞥了他一眼，眼角輕皺的紋路柔和地不可思議，「我沒有生氣，Eggsy，」他停了停，「但你還是不該陷Merlin於如此尷尬。」

「早知道你沒生氣，我會跟Merlin道歉的。」青年扭頭飛快親了他一口，從他嘴唇上偷走一絲尼古丁的焦苦，又在他能為此發表任何意見之前轉回原位，一邊放慢車速滑過門廊前的車道，「到了。」

 

★

 

「你怎麼會以為我有可能沒發現你又溜進來了，Eggsy？」將篩過的麵粉加入大碗小心攪拌，專注在手上作業的魔法師根本沒有回頭，他沉聲說，果然聽見身後傳來裝模作樣的嘆息。

「你知道我的願望就是那麼簡單，」青年吃吃笑著挪到Merlin身側，以一個不至於造成妨礙的角度半靠著他，「就一次，完成我的願望不行嗎。」

「那不是你的願望，而是你的 _性妄想_ ，」Merlin很輕地聳聳肩，很難從他平淡的口吻中聽出他到底對這件事反感到什麼程度，「廚房裡有太多我完全不想沾到身上的東西，所以……不，Eggsy，死心吧。」

小小聲嘀咕著你明知道我們不會真做太過份的事，青年順手攬住年長情人的腰，不安份的手指撥弄毛衣下擺，還不到被制止的程度，他順勢連大腿都靠上他，有一下沒一下地擦過他膝蓋外緣，「看起來很好吃，」他說，一邊踮起腳尖舔了男人的頸子而他半側著頭看了他一眼，「唔，」Merlin哼哼，撈起一片柳澄放在Eggsy舌尖，在他得意地吸吮指尖時低頭吻上他帶著水果和糖霜甜味的嘴唇。

「Merlin……」直接在他嘴裡吞嚥那些酸甜，Eggsy的手指理所當然地鑽進上衣，指尖愛撫男人赤裸暖熱的後腰，青年用肩膀抵著他，單腳卡進他雙腿間把他固定在自己和流理台之間窄窄的空隙裡，夾雜輕咬的吻一路下滑，輕柔而執著地用舌頭一點一點舔舐男人形狀優雅的喉結，而他喉嚨薄而脆弱的皮膚就在他唇下輕輕震動。

「Harry在店裡。」

Eggsy一時沒有反應過來，他的手還停在Merlin長褲邊緣，對要往上剝了他的上衣或往下抓他的屁股猶豫不決，同樣的句子又一次飄過耳邊，他在突然意識到那代表什麼時停下動作，微微仰頭盯著自己年長的、微笑從容的情人，Eggsy隔了好一會兒才憤恨地抿起嘴，「你早想到了。」

「當然，」他說，沒忍下眼中近乎得意的壞笑，他側著頭又吻了他一下，很輕、幾乎算得上純潔，「我的確很享受被你們倆一起幹翻，」他貼在他唇上說，嗓音柔軟、自控，「但絕對不是在廚房的流理台上。」  
魔法師在Eggsy不滿的抱怨中勾起嘴角，看來真有點壞心眼，他伸手拍拍青年的屁股，手掌在觸感良好的臀肉上方多停了一小會兒，「現在，給我滖出去。你又毀了我的麵糰。」

扮了個鬼臉，Eggsy探頭研究那些被不當放置過久的材料，「不能做點手指餅乾就好？我們可以配果醬吃。」

「也好，」皺眉盯著那一大碗麵糰，Merlin勉強同意，他又瞪了Eggsy一眼，而他的青年對他笑得一臉無辜，他無奈地嘆了口氣，「你就愛挑戰我的底線，對吧。」

那根本不是個問句，Eggsy對他眨眨一隻眼睛，「你們不總這麼說？我是Harry的學生。」那笑容幾乎能說是恬不知恥，在Merlin再次瞪他之前乖乖往後退了一步，上揚的嘴角在轉瞬化成一個小心翼翼的探詢，「Gracie問你能不能和她一起過聖誕節。」

Merlin的沉默很短卻慎重，他安靜看著自己年輕的情人和他並沒有露出過多情緒的神情，注意到他細微移動身體重心的原因其實源於焦慮，Merlin凝視著他直到Eggsy終於長長嘆了口氣，「好吧，也不只是她。我不曉得，我想我可能只是……真的很不習慣聖誕節這種東西，在莊園被後勤們追著跑都好過在家裡和那傢伙一起吃晚餐。」

他看起來真有些苦惱，或許他始終對母親沒有離開那男人的決定有所不滿，Merlin在他垂下眼睛小聲嘆息的那短短幾秒間琢磨出這一點，他考慮了會兒，才伸手抹去青年臉頰沾上的一小塊麵糊，「你們可以過來，我想Michelle不會生氣的。」

那無疑寵溺的妥協很不Merlin卻在瞬間打動了他，Eggsy掙扎了好一會兒才搖搖頭，「這兩年她好不容易願意面對聖誕節……」他的聲音很輕而Merlin清楚知道原因，Eggsy仰頭親吻他嘴角，幾乎不帶他意，「謝了，Merlin。」

很快地點點下巴，魔法師的神色冷靜一如平時，只在輕柔的聲音底層流露一絲或許顯而易見的愛意，「我會待在Harry那裡，」他說。

Eggsy凝視著他，有一小段時間難以轉開視線，而後他輕輕點了頭，「好，」他說，聽來果斷而優雅，那差一點讓Merlin忍不住露出微笑。

「去吧，」Merlin朝外歪歪頭，「或許你可以去接Harry。」

接送這種事在有無人駕駛車代步的前提下其實毫無必要，但他倆都清楚Eggsy熱愛和Harry一起漫步走過倫敦街頭的悠閒，Eggsy笑了起來，「好主意，我們會帶晚餐。」

很輕地哼哼充作回應，轉頭將注意力挪回那碗開始發硬的麵糰上，聽見Eggsy輕快走開的腳步聲，Merlin漫不經心地咳了一聲，又一聲。  
他皺眉拉攏微敞的毛衣，在又一次咳嗽的衝動襲來時果斷調高了空調的溫度。


	2. Chapter 2

「Harry Hart！漂亮婊子，我真沒想到你會出現，怎麼你還沒把自己搞死嗎？」女子的聲音如此爽朗有力，一時讓人很難把這個聲音的主人和躺在病床上的纖弱身影連結在一起，她抬起沒被針劑束縛的右手，對寬鬆的病服袖口滑落露出手腕到手肘青紫的瘀痕毫不在意。

Harry往前幾步握起她蒼白的手，修長的手指裹著那些令人擔憂的冰涼，「人生總是充滿意外不是，小賤貨，」他說，玩笑似的口吻比平時他慣用的語氣更為輕快，就連本已深入骨髓的優雅都有些刻意做作，他的姆指隔著那些薄薄的皮膚摩挲其下形狀清晰可辨的骨節，神情沒有一絲變化，他俯身輕吻她臉頰，「妳想不到的。」

「或許。不過命中註定之事該來總會來，由它去吧，」她的笑容很自在，在說話間越過Harry的視線飄向抱著一束長莖玫瑰安靜站在門邊，正努力把各種震驚藏進合宜微笑底下的青年，嵌在削瘦臉龐上驚人清澈的灰藍眼睛睜得大大，「Harry，你沒告訴我你結婚了？」

Harry很輕地蹙了下眉，「我沒有。」

敏銳地從Harry只一瞬間露洩的不快發現自己似乎判斷錯誤，女子不好意思地眨著眼，「抱歉，我以為……」她對Eggsy點點頭，露出和面對Harry時截然不同的高雅微笑，「Sandra Noall，請原諒我和Harry認識時太過年輕，很多嘴壞的習慣改不過來了。」

小心藏好自己的驚嚇，Harry的確說了要自己陪他來見一個「老朋友」，卻沒提過這位朋友的身份，Eggsy一時有些摸不清該如何介紹自己，他很快地看了Harry一眼，只在年長的紳士眼中看見一抹打趣的笑意，他不著痕跡地抿了抿嘴，微微挺起胸膛的姿態凜然別緻，「Gary Unwin，請您叫我Eggsy就好。」

 

★

 

「Eggsy，寶貝，幫我把那些紙盒都先放到桌上好嗎？」雙手在流理台前忙碌，Michelle歪頭研究用支架固定在吊櫃外側的手機螢幕，一邊高聲問，「這裡寫了黑醋栗或樹莓果醬，你覺得用哪種好？」

光聽到選項就忍不住皺起鼻尖，「……都是酸的啊？」

「對。」

「無花果，」他說，果斷從櫃子裡拿出還殘有過半果醬的玻璃瓶，「我喜歡無花果。」

「但我不是做給你吃的啊，寶貝，」飛快扭頭親親他的臉頰，「把樹莓果醬給我。」

那聲音聽來沒有商討空間，Eggsy撅起嘴，乖乖換了種果醬擠到母親身邊，和她一起看著那份食譜，「看起來不難，」他說。

「比我以為的更簡單，你說這個食譜是……？」

「Merlin，Merlin給我的，」Eggsy笑笑，沒有自覺那些笑容裡藏著多少得意，「雖然我想網路上也有一大堆，不過他的點心比例總是比別人的好吃。」

「喔……」她因為兒子臉上溫柔的微笑呆了一小會兒，那些音調的變化和讀出這幾個音節時的理所當然有一點讓她困惑，「你的同事都好厲害，」她嘟嚷著，對自己沒能找出感覺奇妙的原因有些惱怒，只是那很快又消退成了更單純的愉悅，「放水果蜜餞或杏仁奶油感覺也很棒呢。」

「嗯，是真的很厲害，」Eggsy敏銳地感覺母親似乎有些消沈，只是時間短到他摸不清是不是需要在意，最終他聳聳肩，「他們教了我很多。」

Eggsy臉上的神情無疑幸福，那笑容卻比Michelle能想像的更刺傷了她。  
_他們_ 。她知道那代表什麼，那代表那個Eggsy失蹤了好一陣子之後帶著一身光鮮回來，說自己得到了一份好工作的裁縫店。  
自己的孩子在這幾年來有什麼變化，做為母親的她即使無法透徹了解每一個細節，至少總能看見表象，而他所有改變的中心毫無疑問就是那家傳說中的裁縫店。  
她其實一直知道在得到這份工作之前，Eggsy過得並不快樂，只是她自己的悲傷和不知所措已經成了一個太過巨大的盾牌，一個透明的飽脹的塞不進其他的空氣泡泡，她要做的只是蜷在裡頭，讓存活最基本的本能陪伴她度過每一天每一小時每一分每一秒。

Eggsy一直就很特別，當他的體操教練帶著寫了他的成績和滿滿註記的訓練簿走進她的大門，告訴她Eggsy的比賽結果、告訴她Eggsy有希望成為奧運選手、告訴她他的兒子絕對有能力和其他孩子爭奪那面最高榮譽的金牌，在世界上發光發熱，她還清楚記得那挺著微凸的小腹、笑起來左臉有個笑窩的中年教練，她們的話題結束在「如果我的孩子也像Eggsy這麼優秀我一定會很驕傲」，和她站起身時將手放在後腰的姿勢。  
那讓她想起自己懷著Eggsy時家裡總是會有笑聲和Lee從各個駐地寄回的糖果餅乾，她懷孕十三週時在長途電話這端嘔吐，Lee強硬請了假衝回倫敦陪她做產檢，他每次都會在她站起身時把手放在她腰後彷彿不這麼做他就會失去她和他們的孩子。  
那一年她顫抖著送走了教練，趴在流理台上邊哭邊吐直到嘔出的全是酸水，她無法照管一個光彩奪目的兒子因為她不能、就是不能在此時此刻被拖回陽光底下去面對那些她自己根本不想看見的，被 _失去_ 擊垮的提不起一絲力氣的自己。  
她要求、不，她請求Eggsy退出體操隊，哭著拜託她那不到十歲大的孩子。她想不起Eggsy有沒有嘗試拒絕，她只記得教練終於放棄不再來按家裡門鈴時那龐大的無可比擬的安全感，她又可以安靜待在只有自己的小世界裡，而她的孩子或許不會與眾不同，但有什麼關係，他不會因而受到失去的傷害，那也很好。

「媽？」Eggsy疑惑地盯著母親臉上轉瞬萬變的表情，有幾個快速閃過的恐懼甚至讓他感覺擔憂，但他只是替她撥開落在頰邊的一綹亂髮，「麵糰會硬掉吧，再不管它的話。」

「啊！」Michelle發出小小的慘叫，抓起刮刀開始瘋狂攪切她的麵糰，「糟了糟了這下完蛋了。」 

母親慌亂的反應和動作都有點可愛，Eggsy忍不住爆笑起來，「好了啦媽，如果真的不行就重做吧。」

「不行，還有救！再給我一個蛋。」

「好好，有救，來。」從籃子裡挑出顆雞蛋打進碗裡確認新鮮度之後遞了過去，在她遲疑的幾秒間驚覺那是自己在Merlin身邊養成的習慣，他們有些不自然地一起忽略了那幾秒的空白，Michelle再次投入手上的作業，逐漸成形的麵糰觸感柔軟，有些像是孩童肌膚的質地，她又停了下來，「Eggsy。」

有一瞬間他憂慮母親是否會突然問些什麼，結果Michelle只是要他幫忙再清點一次空盒的數量。他從旁注視母親專注在甜點上的側臉，她在去年聖誕節前後不知為何突然剪短了頭髮，為了讓她有個安心改變髮型的好地方，Eggsy還特地向Roxy打聽了有沒有別太嚇人（從各方面來說）又適合母親剪髮的地方，結果Roxy介紹了自己的設計師，意外地是個剛開業沒多久的年輕男孩，技術很好、收費不高，把一頭不知留了多久的長髮剪到肩下，Eggsy看著看來因而年輕不少的母親，隔了好久好久，才終於想起那就像是他曾在相片中看過的，和父親合照時笑得燦爛的母親面容。

「這些都要送過去？」Eggsy幫忙裝好一盒又一盒烤好的薑餅乾，甜蜜的香氣已經盤據了廚房大半個白天，即使再不怎麼餓，想要咬上一口也是人之常情。

「這件事可是你開始的，」好氣又好笑地瞪了他一眼，換來兒子一個有點委屈的瘺嘴。

那一年的平安夜前Eggsy從遵循傳統（只是發展去了奇怪方向）的後勤們那裡收到為數眾多的蛋糕點心，自己當然吃不完，他在考慮過後把那些吃不完也無法久存的點心送給了社區的育幼院。之後那就好像成了種習慣，雖然他後來也沒再一次收到那麼數量驚人的禮物，但他總會在聖誕節前後準備一批蛋糕點心給院裡的孩子，Michelle很快地成了他在這件事上的幫手，從幫忙採買到親自動手，時間明明也就只在這短短幾年之間，卻好像已經持續了很久很久。

Michelle側著頭看了他好一會兒，帶著面對露出這種眼神的他時總會有的心軟，「你真的很想吃也可以留一點下來。」

「呃，」吐了吐舌頭，Eggsy也不是真的那麼想吃甜點，但他還是自己留下了一盒，「我可以和Roxy一起吃，她愛死樹莓了。」

「你們真的感情很好，」含笑的口吻帶著一點探尋和一些長輩會有的期待，Michelle對Roxy的印象好到不能更好，在Eggsy慎重強調「我和Roxy就只是非常、非常、非常好的朋友」之前，她一直以為她是Eggsy交往的對象──事實上在她真的見到Roxy之前，這個懷疑一直存在，不過Roxy對這個問題大爆笑的反應一定程度讓她覺悟這件事似乎真的沒有如她所願。

「當然，她是我最棒的同事，」Eggsy毫無機心地說，不太在意這是不是透露了些什麼，只是Michelle也沒特別注意，她將最後一批餅乾糊送進烤箱，凝視著烤箱運作時暖和的紅光，安靜了好一會兒才聳聳肩。

「我真的很高興你找到一個很棒的工作，」她輕聲說，就像她從來沒有注意過Eggsy身上來路不明、解釋彆腳的傷痕；就像她從來沒有注意過Eggsy出差的方式和他帶回的氣息總會讓她突然想起當年Lee從駐地回來的時候，某種酸敗血腥、危險的信息。

對Michelle突然的發言有些不明所以，Eggsy以一個孩子面對家長才會有的敷衍迷糊而曖昧地點頭，「哦。」

「平安就好了，」她說，聲音在烤箱的鬧鐘叮呤響起時模糊成蒼白卻殷切的期待，那有一瞬間讓Eggsy懷疑母親是不是其實隱約感覺到了什麼，關於他的工作、關於那些他直到現在都還無法真正向她坦承的許多細節、關於他無可匹敵的情人們，但他什麼也沒有說。

「哦，」他很輕很輕地應聲，就像他還只是個孩子；就像她還只是天真的少婦；就像他的父親她的丈夫還在遙遠的駐地不過明天就會推開家門回來的那時節，他許諾他的母親以一種不知世事的恬靜，「我不會有事的。」

「那就好，」她以同樣的恬靜回應，從烤箱裡拿出香氣撲鼻的成品，「Jamal有沒有說他們什麼時候回來？」

「他們去接Gracie放學，很快就會到了吧，」把紙盒放進箱子，餐桌瞬間被四大箱餅乾填滿，母子倆一起看著努力大半天的成果，終於忍不住大笑起來。

「好吧，今年真的有點誇張，」她承認。

「我早就說了！」邊笑邊說，Eggsy用手指戳戳裝得滿滿的紙箱，「再這樣下去明年怎麼辦啊。」

「提醒我做少一點？」

「像我今年提醒的那樣？」

「……像你今年提醒的那樣。」她笑著從保溫壺裡給兩人各倒了杯溫茶，看著那些箱子，她輕輕嘆了口氣，「今天就是平安夜了呢。」

「……是啊。」

「我啊……」她看著在這幾年來竟已能習慣把各式西裝隨意搭配成休閒樣貌的兒子，一時無法把遙遠的記憶模糊的曾經和驚人美好的現在連結在一起，她盯著Eggsy許久直到他困惑地瞇起眼睛，「媽？」

「沒，沒事，」她嚥下一口帶著甜味的茶，「記得晚上Dean會過來吃飯，」趕在Eggsy發出任何接近抱怨的意見之前她又說，「你答應過我的。」

「我沒忘，」他說，即使聽起來不甘不願。

「別吵架，」她在Eggsy翻起白眼時又強調了一次，「至少不要 _故意_ 和他吵架。」

「我不保證──」在Michelle的凝視下他終於還是屈服地嘆息，「──我不會故意和他吵架，」他一字一字地說著就像孩童複述根本不解其意的晦澀台詞。

知道這大概就是最後可以得到的承諾，Michelle嘆了口氣，「謝謝你，Eggsy。」

但我不保證不動手揍他。  
Eggsy在心裡報復性的想，他傾身在母親臉上留下一個輕柔的吻，「準備出門吧。」


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy的保證最終還是成了一場獨角戲，他試過努力，而理應參與其中的另一人則一如往常地對維持和平假象毫無興趣。

當Dean又一次無視Eggsy的瞪視要求Michelle為他做些什麼──淨是些給我倒杯茶；拿點酒來；拿去！我也準備了禮物，妳就不能好好接過去嗎?!之類如果認真和他計較竟顯得愚蠢的幼稚行為──，而Michelle在Eggsy忍不住反嗆些什麼之前就笑笑拒絕了他，那男人為此勃然大怒，完全符合Eggsy的期待。  
青年站起時只差一點點就忍不住露出微笑，他左手邊的Grace伸手拉住他衣角而他滑到妹妹手背的手指安撫地輕敲了兩下，那差不多就是個「我不想要妳留在這裡」的暗號，但他隨著年齡增長，不知為何風格別具的妹妹沒有乖乖順他的意走開，反而安靜走到餐桌另一邊的母親身邊爬上她膝蓋。

「我想拆禮物，」她將小小的雙手從容疊放在桌面上堅定地宣佈，圓潤晶亮的眼睛來回看著自己的父親和兄長直到那兩人都無法繼續忽視她的要求，「如果你們打起來，我就不能拆禮物了，」她解釋，「所以，現在，我要拆禮物。」

「禮物是明天早上拆的，寶貝，」Michelle小聲提醒她，對女兒的解釋有點好笑又有點不知所措。

「我知道，媽咪，」她同樣小聲回應，只是音量正好能夠讓同樣神色不快的兩位男士聽見，「要配合聖誕老公公的時間。不過沒關係，我只想知道Merlin送我什麼，它已經在窗台上了。」

那一瞬間各種複雜的情緒毫不客氣壓過對Dean的怒火，Eggsy吸了口氣、又吸了口氣，他還是瞪著那像是一時不知如何是好，就連想要繼續發火都無從著力的男人，不願承認對他產生了一點同情。  
「請你回去，」最終Eggsy這麼說，刻意強調的「請」字帶著惡意的彬彬有禮，「晚餐結束了。」

「混蛋小子！」猛地站起，Dean死命瞪著隔著餐桌和他對峙的青年，「你他媽趕我走？」

「我以為我說得很清楚，請離開，」他說，適度地讓語氣懸在危險邊緣，「現在這裡不歡迎你。」

暴力踢翻椅子的巨響讓Michelle不禁小聲尖叫，Gracie往後退縮卻更像是試圖擋在受驚的母親身前，Eggsy只在眨眼間看盡周遭的眼神真的沉了下來，「我不想再說一次，」他輕聲說，每一個音節的頓挫起伏都驚人的雅緻宛如刀尖劃出的拋物線，如此從容如此致命，「請離開。」

「操你這──」Dean一手緊抓著桌子強迫自己不在青年冰冷的目光下退縮，多年混跡街頭砥礪出的危機意識在腦中瘋狂催促他現在馬上立刻轉身就逃，但他的自尊和所有一切都不容許他後退哪怕只有一步，他狠狠啐了口口水藉以擠出更多惡意，「──賣屁股的賤貨！」

Eggsy這次根本沒有回話，他安靜凝視那個男人，眼神冷漠篤定毫不動搖，頭顱微微偏向一側的姿態很輕鬆，Dean一度以為那是輕視但並不，青年並不輕視站在他面前的男人，他只是透徹知悉對方於他不存有任何威脅。Dean在突然覺悟這一點的瞬間，比起憤怒更多的可能是恐懼。他不曾真正害怕過誰，即使那年Eggsy在酒吧裡打倒了他們幾個人（同時嚇跑了其他的）；即使之後這幾年他在面對Eggsy時再也看不見青年眼中曾有的忌憚，他也不曾感到害怕──直到現在。

「Eggsy……」在Dean真的吼出些什麼之前先開口的竟是Michelle，她不知何時站起身來將Grace拉到身側，小女孩就靠貼著她大腿，安靜落在兄長身上的目光不見一絲害怕。「寶貝，」Michelle對他搖頭，臉上依然帶有她過去常見的不知所措，更多卻是清楚自己正在做些什麼的堅定，「Dean是我的客人。」

有一個分秒，青年的無堅不催徹底垮碎四分五裂，露出底下那個不到十歲大的、不知如何應對哭泣的母親憤怒的自己因而只能漠然點頭的小男孩，只是那很快又安靜退回他平和沉穩的順從之後，他點點頭，對妹妹很輕地招手，「來，我們回房去，」他說，聲音在這個場景中驚人的沉著。

Michelle彎身對Grace很快地說了些什麼後她跑向Eggsy，其間甚至還能抬頭看了看自己或許竊喜但不免驚疑不定的父親，她的腳步停了一停，最終卻只是跟著Eggsy走進兄長的房間。Eggsy闔上門扉的動作柔和有禮，把自己扔上床鋪的動作卻粗魯莽撞，原本趴在牠自己的毛毯上打瞌睡的JB跟著跳上床在他身邊兜著搞笑的圈圈卻被他頭也不抬地揮手趕開，Grace同情地對哀愁的JB搖頭，一邊盯著整個人趴進床墊裡的哥哥，「Egg。」

「嗯？」

「媽咪說她愛你。」

「……Shit，」他的聲音很輕，大半埋在枕頭鬆軟的棉絮裡化成含糊的帶有溼意的呼嚕，他感覺到妹妹的小手放在自己頸後，溫和輕撫的動作有一瞬間竟讓他想起Merlin或Harry，他悶悶地又罵了幾句，語句模糊不清。

「你又罵髒話了，Eggsy，」小女孩稚嫩的聲音晃動就像她正不贊同地搖頭，「紳士不該這樣。」

「紳士生氣的時候做什麼都行，」Eggsy惡毒地想著Harry做為紳士典範，真要罵起髒話就連流氓都要為他臉紅，他感覺到Grace的小手戳著自己後腰，「所以你在生氣嗎？」她問。

「是啊，氣死了。」

「噢。」她點點頭，想了一會兒，又點點頭，「媽咪知道你在生氣嗎？」

怎麼可能不知道？他在心裡苦笑，卻只是聳聳肩，「大概吧。」

「噢。」她又戳了戳他，青年有些不高興地轉過頭，卻看見Grace腳步輕快地又跑回門邊，正抓著門把看向自己，「Gracie？」

小女孩確定得到了兄長的注意力，她平靜地打開房門，很快看了眼確保父母都還在餐桌那頭，她拉著門把小跑幾步，而後順著方向用力摔上房門。

碰地一聲巨響甚至讓整間屋子都有些晃動，Eggsy幾乎是跳起來瞪著亡羊捕牢掩住耳朵的妹妹，和那扇不幸被狠狠砸進門框的木門，完全顧不及在此驚嚇中瘋狂大叫的JB，「……Gracie?!」

青年的震驚似乎讓她相當開心，她彎腰抱起對著那扇門不住狂吠的巴戈犬安撫地用下巴摩蹭牠皺皺的發顫的皮膚，走回床邊斷電似啪地一下倒在青年身邊，「Harry說，紳士不該輕易讓人探知情緒，」那些詞彙對孩童來說過於艱澀，Grace卻一字一字努力不讓發音走調，那聽來有些趣味，Eggsy很快地看了眼被緊閉的門扉，目光又飄回她身上，「可是妳摔門，」他指出重點。

「Merlin說，管他去死。」

她說話的抑揚頓挫在那一刻就像是縮小版的魔法師，Eggsy呆看著她好一會兒才終於忍不住爆笑起來，「噢天吶妳真的不該總和那兩個老傢伙混在一起。」

「為什麼？」仰頭看著狂笑不已的兄長，Grace眨著眼問。

他倒在她身邊環住她小小的身體順道把小聲嗚咽的狗兒夾在中間，他用手指揉著牠脖子，邊笑邊說，「因為我真的快愛死你們了。」

 

★

 

Eggsy帶著一整馬克杯的熱茶爬上他們三人的床時，時間已經超過凌晨。  
早已養成淺眠習慣只是懶散不想移動的老紳士們可能早在他走進廚房開始泡茶時就各自清醒過來，Merlin一如往常深深窩在暖熱的棉被裡只露出半顆腦袋，動也不動的前額抵在半坐起來扭亮床頭檯燈的Harry腰側，那模樣實在太過可愛，即使早看過無數次還是讓他的情人們難忍好笑。

「我吵醒你們了，」他說，盤腿坐在他倆腳邊，正好卡進兩人之中的一小片空位。

「唔，」從棉被裡低聲哼氣，Merlin大概是肩膀的位置動了一下，「習慣了，」有些不受控制的蘇格蘭腔捲著暈柔的睡意，他似乎完全不打算讓更多皮膚曝露在冷空氣裡，只在說話間細微地調整了姿勢。

「抱歉，」他輕快地說，那讓這個單字莫名多了撒嬌的質感，Harry為此微笑起來，「晚餐如何？」

「爛透了！」簡單的詢問有點像是彼此心知肚明的開關，Eggsy嘴邊滑出一串咒罵，夾雜著抱怨和在此情境下居然精準的描述，那再差一點就像是他和Merlin共同執行任務時的對話──只是更多了許多個人情緒──，Harry沒有發表太多意見，只在Eggsy刻意模糊Dean對他的羞辱時挑了挑眉。

「光是為了我沒揍他他就該徹夜感謝上帝，」以這一句作結，Eggsy捧著馬克杯重重噴了口氣，「我就不曉得我媽在想什麼！」

含笑的視線長久停在自己年輕的情人身上，Harry好笑地搖搖頭，「她有自己的選擇。」

「對，反正我也管不著，」那聽來真有些賭氣，Eggsy注意到Harry的目光有一秒停留在手中的馬克杯上，他傾身將杯子遞在他嘴邊而他直接就著杯緣抿了一口，動作無比自然，「隨她高興想要什麼吧。」

Harry在暈黃燈光下宛如琥珀的眼瞳只在那一瞬間縮了一縮，金髮的年輕女子拍開自己的手，說她只想要自己的丈夫回來，即使事隔多年那張哭泣的臉依然留在腦海某個角落，提醒著他的失誤和過錯從來就不可能只對自己造成影響。他掀了掀唇，卻有一隻手在被窩下安靜搭在他腿上，鬆鬆落在髖骨上方，他摸索著勾住那些手指，「Eggsy。」

「不，Harry，我不想討論我媽，現在不想。」

青年的嘟嚷帶有不願──至少暫時──多談的意思，Harry可以感覺到Merlin的手指輕輕按壓指節，他微微偏著頭注視Eggsy，好一會兒才輕輕嘆了口氣，他對他伸出手而他的男孩慢吞吞往前移到可以讓他輕鬆觸及的位置後就地倒下，頭就枕在Merlin肚子上，捲在輕暖棉被中的魔法師為此隔著棉被敲敲他的頭，「要是你打翻茶杯的話，」那聲音明明有些軟糊卻充滿威脅性，Eggsy真的縮了下而Harry笑著接走他的杯子好好放到床頭。

「沒人會把你和棉被分開的，我親愛的Merlin，」Harry說，在Eggsy索性把腳跨放在自己腿上後輕柔撫摸他結實有力的小腿就像撫摸心愛的小動物，青年在他倆身上──字面意義上的──蠕蹭出一個舒適的姿勢，一邊輕輕打了個呵欠。

「要睡就進來睡，」Harry拍拍自己身邊的位置，Merlin一邊含糊抱怨卻一邊往旁挪了挪，正好就是可以卡進一個Eggsy的空間，青年吃吃笑著從Harry這端爬過，滿是故意地帶著一身冰涼滾進Marlin懷裡，男人惱火地嘖了一聲，Eggsy卻徹底無視他明顯的不滿硬是把自己緊緊貼在他身上。

「留下來沒關係嗎？」熄了燈滑回被窩裡，Harry好笑地盯著無奈又惱怒卻還是伸手環住他們的Galahad的Merlin，和似乎為此心情迅速好轉的Eggsy，他問。

「有關係，我答應了Gracie陪她拆禮物的，所以……」Eggsy嘀咕的聲音混進睡意，想起自己試著悄悄溜出門卻不巧被母親撞見──或者她可能就是帶著那杯茶在起居室坐了許久，Eggsy不想多問──時母親說的「我們談談好嗎？」和她小心翼翼卻堅定的神情，他又嘆了口氣，「早上我得回家。」

把下巴抵在Eggsy頭頂試圖阻止他繼續扭動攪進更多冷風，他卻進寸進尺硬是把冰冷的腳板貼在自己腳背上，「這世界不能規定你一定得和家人維持良好關係，」Merlin皺著眉說，終於受不了他的躁動，低頭在他頸子上狠狠咬了一口。

「噢、」故意小聲慘叫，青年乖乖消停下來，「我知道……」將頭舒適枕在魔法師肩窩，Eggsy喃喃，而他面前的Harry為那委屈的口氣好笑地將一個吻放在他額前，「睡一會兒吧，」Harry沉聲說，聽來如此溫和、沉穩，「聖誕快樂，Eggsy。」

「聖誕快樂，Harry，」他悄聲回應，手指在暖和的被窩裡握住年長紳士溫熱的手，「聖誕快樂，Merlin。」

 

★

 

「──我可是不折不扣的萬人迷，小伙子，不信你問Harry，」Sandra病態蒼白的臉頰在笑意中染上一層薄薄的紅，她靠坐在幾個枕頭堆疊出的柔軟包圍中宛如置身王座，Harry就坐在她手邊，微微挑眉微笑的神情不知為何顯得別樣年輕，就像他和她一起回到某個瘋狂喧鬧，充斥鮮豔原色的超現實世界，在那裡他們年輕肆意擁有揮霍不盡的豐沛生命，病痛蒼老距離他們如此遙遠，就連死亡也只還是結在蘋果樹上尚未成熟的一口酸青。

「我相信，真的。」

Eggsy的回應真誠，而他也的確出自真心，他年長的情人抿唇睨了他一眼，「你是該相信，她睡了我們幾乎所有人，就為了她想挑出最好的一個當她孩子的爸爸。」

「Harry！」有些不敢置信的驚呼竟是出自青年而非居然笑得得意的女士，她拍拍Harry的手背，「別記恨，都多久之前的事了，」她看著微微瞇起眼睛注視Harry，神情複雜的Eggsy，思索了會兒，她又深深看了他一眼，「我不是他的舊情人，Eggsy。如果你正在猜測這個的話。」

「我不、」張開口又很快闔上，Eggsy有些狼狽地吐了口氣，「抱歉。」

「他真把你當成最好的吶，」Sandra反而為此微微睜大了眼睛，她看向Harry，一反之前閒適的神情，聲調的轉換只在一瞬之間顯得嚴厲，她瞪著自己從年輕至今的友人，「你為什麼帶這孩子來見我，Harry？」

Harry安靜注視著她，或許幾秒，或許更久，「妳曾經說，如果哪天我和Bill真的睡在一起一定要告訴妳，」他說，以一種模糊而柔和的溫情，「 _我們_ 承諾過，所以我來了。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可能會需要注意的、呃……內有詳細描寫的性愛場面。

結果聖誕節的早晨Eggsy沒能依約陪著Grace拆禮物。  
一個緊急任務喚醒了Merlin，連帶吵醒Kingsman的王和他們年輕的Galahad。  
那是他們追蹤已久的恐怖集團，連續的綁票勒贖某方面來說不會是Kingsman注意的範圍，但當這個集團首腦和某國軍方有所牽連，該國又在地區的小型戰爭中佔有重要地理位置時，會被眼尖的裁縫們盯上也就成了某種必然。

Eggsy傳了訊息，告訴母親他臨時必須出差，可能過幾天才能回家，同時請她向妹妹道歉。他跳上專機，刻意忽視了和家裡通訊用的手機是否傳來一次再一次小小的訊息提示聲音。

他以為不會太久，只要幾天，他可以解決那個至少就情報來看並不特別危險的任務，帶回他的目標人質，順便做好和母親「談談」的心理準備。  
只是事情總是很難盡如人意。

當Kingsman的專機終於帶著年輕的騎士和他預期救出的人質離開任務地點，時間已經經過將近三週。

那個晚上的倫敦隨著漫無節制的雨霧被濃重溼潤的冰寒徹底浸透。  
在壁爐燒起暖熱爐火將冷空氣阻隔在屋外，Merlin躺在起居室的沙發上讀起一本莫名惱人的推理小說。不知何時他略帶不安的昏沉睡去，驚醒他的或許不是開門又關的細微音響，而是肩上披覆陰寒夜色悄然進門的青年和他身後緘默推搡的肅殺。

「Eggsy？」Merlin在未熄爐火閃動的光線下輕柔眨著眼睛，他的青年跪在沙發邊凝視著他，抿得緊緊的嘴唇像被低溫和陰鬱厚厚抹上一層血腥的暗紅，過於明亮的眼壓抑著憤怒，不寧的痛楚再多一分或許就會顯得殺氣騰騰只是他自身對此渾然不覺。Merlin皺著眉坐起身，「你全身都溼了。」

像是被提醒了才注意到被雨水浸佔伏貼在身上的西裝，Eggsy扯開依然整齊的溫莎結，Merlin沉默看著他無聲扔開領帶和外套，半溼的襯衫在他身上被槍套勒出完美的陰影，他在拆下那些柔軟的皮件時重新在沙發前跪下，就在他年長的情人腳邊，眼神幽微，「你想操我嗎？」

Merlin愣了一小會兒才伸出手輕輕抹去Eggsy頰邊的一抹水痕，「不，Eggsy。你該睡一覺。」

「 _你知道_ 發生了什麼，」Eggsy仰頭看著他，從牙尖迸出的低語嘶啞陰沉瀕臨苛責邊緣，「我怎麼能、」他猛地閉上嘴，尖銳的呼吸徹底打亂柴火燃燒時柔和的劈啪聲，他注視著Merlin，暗綠色的眼底包藏惱怒痛楚和無從分辨的焦慮宛如深湖下漩渦錯湧，他的手爬上年長情人的毛衣衣襟，卻又驚詫地盯著那些手指就好像那是些長出自主意識的修長生物，自顧自緊攀著柔軟的毛料貪求一絲撫慰。  
「操，Merlin，你能不能就是──」他不想向那些溫軟屈服但那真的太過、太過扯拉著他，他的前額垂落就像男人的肩窩該是他契合的歸處，「幹我。」

他應該拒絕。Merlin這麼想。  
他知道發生了什麼，就像Harry也清楚知道那些村莊的慘狀和已經不可能挽回的死亡，但他們依然決定一如往常地讓Merlin獨自等待他們年輕的騎士歸來。他可以處理這個就像他這麼多年以來面對過無數外勤的創痛；他可以處理這個，給他一杯熱茶帶他上床，讓他安靜睡下沈澱那些憤怒和自責，Eggsy是足夠成熟的特務不是被刺傷指尖便會沉暈百年的孩子，而Merlin從不是騎士想要什麼就給他什麼的Mr. Q，更別說性從來就不能也不會是遮蔽一切創傷反應的良好藥方。

他對這一切透徹知悉，但當他的青年靠在他胸口濁重痛苦的吸氣，冰冷手指爬進毛衣底下渴求地撫摸燙熱的皮膚，Merlin容許了他的唇舌粗魯舔過脖子吮咬頸側柔軟的脆弱的肌肉；他容許了他把帶著血腥溼意的身體強硬擠進懷裡，緊貼著磨擦讓森森寒意滲透過來混成共同的溫度；他容許了這一切直到他驚覺他和Harry都對自身過於自信，他們能夠面對能夠處理每一個騎士的傷痛但他們都忘記了從沒有任何一個騎士像這樣存在他們的生命裡如同Eggsy。  
Merlin在終究吻住自己焦躁的情人那瞬間才終於意識到這一點，他在青年嘴裡嘆息而年輕的騎士安靜退開了一些，在火光中陰影變幻不定的臉龐神情難以辨識，就像他原本靈活的五官還沒學會怎麼處理過於龐雜劇烈的情緒只能空白緘默。Eggsy看著Merlin，只在低沉沙啞的聲音底層透出一絲小心翼翼，「改變主意了？」

這幾乎不是個問句，Merlin的手拂開他額前落下的髮，有些無奈有些縱容，「回床上去？」

那些溫柔美好激情的回憶在一瞬間差一點擊倒了煩躁不安的青年，那個有著最多Harry最多Merlin的氣息，被溫暖和無可比擬的安全平靜牢牢裹住的地方，他遲疑了幾秒，或許幾分鍾，他看進Merlin眼底，緩慢卻執著地重新吻上他，「不要，」他在他嘴邊喃喃，而他年長的情人像是毫不意外地點點頭，同時伸手俐落解開自己的衣釦。

可能這就是Harry某次曾經苦笑說過的，早晚我們都該有所警覺，Merlin，警覺。  
即使生著爐火溫度依然算不上舒適──至少不是他中意的舒適──，Merlin跪趴在沙發邊緣，冰冷皮革貼在臉頰上的溫度讓男人有些惱火，他在身後的青年舔溼手指按進一個指節的同時深吸了口氣，有很短的一瞬間他想著他們手邊什麼都沒有，也不是說那就會是太大的問題──

Eggsy溼熱的吻咬在他窄而結實的臀部，就在那片詭麗的刺青下方，舌面重重舔過股縫，沿著指節沒入的邊緣戳舔緊繃的環狀肌肉，動作輕柔卻執著，他可以感覺到Merlin在自己的手指每一次推進時輕柔的吸氣，就像無聲提醒自己那些乾澀的疼痛還在他願意接受的程度。他更多把舌尖按進男人狹窄的身體，配合手指緩慢的抽插，另一手往前握住Merlin的半勃直接把前端握進手心，靈活愛撫淌出前液的頭部，短短的指甲刮過細縫而魔法師為此猛地聳起肩膀。

他停下了很短的幾秒盯著那人肩胛之間的凹陷，那一小片緊繃的肌肉和泛出汗水的皮膚，他在有所自覺之前已經往前傾身狠狠咬住那一點，Merlin在他的牙齒陷進肌膚時悶聲喘息，那接近窒息的喉音就像直接連結到Eggsy脊椎末端挑起一陣火辣的抽痛，他用力吸出一片暗紅，現在他用雙手握住Merlin完全勃起的陰莖，從他身後粗魯擼動他的動作宛如最不知節制又缺乏耐心的自瀆。

「Eggsy、唔、」Merlin在那些狠辣的動作裡往前、更往前按進沙發表面，他並不想阻止年輕的情人，甚至他隱約感覺這樣快節奏的性就是Eggsy所需要的，只是、  
他半轉過身，單手勾住青年手臂把他往前扯進一個兇猛的深吻，舌頭直接滑進他嘴裡，大力吸吮他軟韌的舌尖而Eggsy在他嘴裡渴求的嗚咽，「想操我就輕點，」他貼在他唇上說，手掌貼著他大腿後側來回撫摸、揉捏那些結實的肌肉，Eggsy在他的動作裡忍不住更往前推，直挺挺的陰莖抵著臀縫重重摩擦，Merlin為此短促的呻吟，對他的身體反應無比熟悉的青年抓準時機重新將手指送進他窄窄的後穴，先是整根插入食指，嘴唇跟著回到他為此繃緊的腰，他的確不像Harry對Merlin後腰的刺青執著近乎迷戀（他愛著Merlin身體的每一部份但這隻闔起的眼睛對他年長的情人們別具意義），但腰側依然是魔法師敏感的重點。  
Eggsy更往下挪，單手環著Merlin大腿，軟熱的舌頭舔舐在手指輕柔轉動放鬆下來的環狀肌肉，Merlin低低呻吟著 _很好，Eggsy_ ，那不自覺拉長的氣音幾乎讓他顫抖起來，他很快地插進中指，兩指在他窄窄的體內交叉分開、拓張，配合舌尖的進出親吻、淺淺操著他而他就只是，勉強用手背擦過Eggsy汗溼的瀏海，動作不可思議地輕柔。

他在Merlin的回應裡抬起頭，從後方凝視年長的情人在搖曳火光下陰影起伏的背部結實美麗的曲線，和在自己手裡舖上一層薄薄的汗水、軟熱輕顫的皮膚，Merlin幾乎能說是順從地跪趴在沙發旁，曲起手臂穩定在Eggsy手指只差一點就近乎粗暴的抽插中被往前推擠的身體，雙腿大張，Eggsy又一次往前吻上他，重重舔舐、吸吮他的嘴唇和頸子，用身體把他更往前壓，手指貪婪而迅速地找到他體內最敏感的那一小塊肌肉，指尖壓揉的瞬間他年長的情人終於忍不住尖銳的吸氣，Eggsy更加重也加快進出的節奏，現在他一手抓著他半邊臀肉往外撐開，姆指不時擦過緊張的沈甸甸的囊袋，同時用三隻手指深而重地操著他，幾乎每一次、每一次都直接戳刺那塊線體讓他在手裡忍不住擺動腰部，用沙發柔軟的皮革摩擦敏感的自己，「Merlin、Merlin……」他咬著他肩膀，在那些汗溼的皮膚上渴求的喘息，「我、」

往後略微拉開距離，Eggsy終於能夠分出一隻手很快地按壓直直頂在肚子上的慾望，草草安撫硬到發痛的自己，他看見Merlin趴在胳膊上轉回頭，晃動的光線中色近暗金的瞳孔滿佈情慾的擴張，他幾乎就要被這樣的凝視徹底擊潰，他很快又擼了自己幾次，溼熱的陰莖在手心饑渴地抽動，渴望更粗暴的擠壓和摩擦，想要更狠更用力地抽插想聽見他更粗重失控的叫喊，他抽出手指，在那一瞬聽見他近乎惱火地嘆息，「操，Eggsy，進來」，那聲音嘶啞柔軟，滿懷愛意，Eggsy可以感覺一股戰慄竄過腰際，火辣辣堆積在腹股溝上，強烈地讓他覺得雙球都為此緊縮。  
他強迫自己暫時放手，習慣性地想要找出保險套然後才想起他們待在起居室裡而且手邊什麼都沒有，他甚至沒有組織字句的力氣只能發出幾個挫敗的噪音，他用力吸著氣，暈乎乎地評估現在的自己有沒有辦法衝上樓拿了保險套再回來，在勃起狀態下維持跪姿太久的雙腿有點脫力，他掙扎著後退，絕望地想在最短時間裡恢復行動能力，Eggsy不自然的停頓讓Merlin疑惑地半轉過來，很快發現自己年輕的情人停下的原因，他很輕地「唔」了一聲，很難判斷那其中的柔和愉悅是否也包含了一點好笑。

Merlin翻身看著他，微微偏著頭思索的神情嚴肅，傾身再次吻住他的動作卻激烈又篤定，「沒關係，」他在他嘴裡低語，幾乎可說是冷靜而深思熟慮的，「我有你的醫療報告，記得嗎？」

他渴慾的音調無疑於邀約，Eggsy在那沉著的尾音消失前已經又一次狠狠吻上他，激烈火熱地咬著下唇讓他用整隻舌頭抽插自己的嘴，他的手落在腰間，寬大的手掌穩穩抓住髖骨把自己壓在他身上，Eggsy知道那是一個再明確不過的同意，他允許自己直接幹他就像他熱愛他們對自己所做的那樣，沒有任何阻隔直接把自己嵌進另一個人身體裡就像他、他們生來就該如此。那念頭光只是浮現就讓他喉嚨乾燥硬得發痛，他將自己年長的情人按在地毯上，一手按壓他大腿內緣而他更分開雙腿踩在兩側，Eggsy半跪起來伸手又擼了他幾次，另一手握著自己，龜頭擦過股縫而Merlin尖利的吸氣就像一個堅定的索求。他從來沒有這樣做過，不戴套直接插入他倆之中任何一個，那不、

「不，Merlin，我不能、」Eggsy像是驚醒般往後猛地彈開，他幾乎可以感覺到自己的身體──特別是下腹那一團宛如燃燒的渴望──尖叫悲鳴，他的所有本能都在呼喊，咒罵著他怎麼能、怎麼能從那人身邊退開而不是狠狠把他操進隨便什麼地方，用自己劈開他而他會欣然接受就像之前的每一次，Eggsy強迫自己又退了一步，離Merlin更遠一點比較能夠有效維持僅有的理智，「我，沒有……沒有載套就不能，我才從那該死的地方回來我不知道我吃過什麼碰過什麼，那不──」他咬著牙，每一個擠出嘴角的字眼都像一個痛苦的註腳，「──安全。」

魔法師大概在他真的退開的同時就睜大眼睛，沉重的呼吸還懸在未能紓解的情慾邊緣，但比起慾望更強烈擊中他的或許是尖銳的憐愛，對他令人驚奇的自控和保護，以及連帶而生的更多溫柔刺痛。  
「Eggsy，」坐起身，他的青年在他沉低的噪音裡畏縮了下，Merlin在他來得及更多說些什麼之前捉著他膝蓋後方把他拖回懷裡，雙腿把滿懷挫敗的青年纏在腿窩，肚腹相貼讓兩人依然硬挺的陰莖擠在一起，「動你的手，」Merlin平穩的命令就像他們合作的每一次任務而青年在想到可以發表任何意見之前已經毫不遲疑地照做，Merlin一邊親吻著他，有力的手臂環過背後把他穩穩壓在懷裡，他在Eggsy擼動兩人時貼到他耳邊，輕柔平靜的低語只在幾句之間竟足以讓青年顫抖著喘息起來。

「天吶Merlin、」Eggsy一時無法確定瞬間重新激起所有慾望的究竟是蹭在掌心的Merlin還是自己的動作，更可能就只是因為Merlin那些平穩克制卻讓每一口空氣都顯得甜膩濃重的聲音，以及他竟能如此 _冷靜的下流_ 。  
他在Merlin的手終於環住自己，狠辣地從底部往上推擠同時用姆指推開包皮按壓龜頭時忍不住咬住他的嘴唇，最後在他微微上揚的尾音裡低吼著射了，那不是他們有過最完美的高潮，但色情的程度竟有點讓他暈眩。  
Eggsy的手指還捲著彼此，輕柔擼動Merlin直到他喘著氣同樣射在兩人掌底，他不想放開手所以就這麼蹭靠著男人肩窩而Merlin直接拉著他躺倒，一手環過他下意識掙動的背把他按在自己身上，隨手拉來之前被丟在一旁的衣服擦拭兩人滿是黏稠體液的手，動作仔細而輕柔；他的青年枕著他肩膀，模糊不清地嘟嚷著「這裡冷……你別睡這，我就、瞇一下……」，Merlin皺起眉盯著他微微浮腫的眼窩下暗沉的陰影，指尖規律拍撫他窄窄的腰線，他無意識地在Merlin銳利的鎖骨上打著呵欠，在Merlin還沒把他留在身上的精液擦淨前就暈沉睡了過去。。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然（可能暫時）沒有詳細性描寫，但我決定標上 #Non-con

「一個得體的紳士不該睡在地板上。」

或許是直到柔軟的毛毯小心地將自己和睡在身上的Eggsy仔細裹了起來時，Merlin才意識到自己其實沒有真的睡著。  
他竟就這樣留在對他來說過於寒冷的起居室──嚴格來說，是起居室沙發前的地毯上──，半睡半醒著發呆，時間可能並不很久，有鑑於趴在他胸前昏睡的Eggsy臉頰上薄薄的汗水還明晰可辨。他的頭枕在頸窩，即使在睡夢中依然緊皺著眉，金棕色的睫毛不寧地輕顫。Merlin就這麼盯著他們年輕的情人蒼白的窄窄的額頭，之前低聲說話的那人走開了一小會兒，他可以聽見足音在壁爐前佇留，然後他帶著暖和的體溫躺在他倆身邊，安靜貼靠身側，手掌摩挲Merlin泛起小小疙瘩的皮膚試圖在那之中擠進更多熱度。

「還好嗎？」他問。

「很糟。」

Merlin的聲音很穩、很坦承，幾乎算得上淡漠，那讓他多年的同僚、好友與情人毫不掩飾地皺眉。Harry靜靜看進他眼底，就像他可以從那些冷靜自制中看見男人一切真實的情緒，而他的確可以，「我問的是你。」

很快地笑了下，為了那人眼中的憂慮不安而放進了安撫，Merlin幾乎不動只微微偏過頭，正是讓他能夠傾身吻住自己的角度，「我知道，」他在他唇上說，聲音幾乎和他同樣輕，就像他說話時吹在下巴的溼潤呼吸是自己的迴聲，他停了幾秒，略微動搖的語氣比任何時刻都更接近焦慮，「我們手邊什麼都沒有，所以，」他的手輕觸Harry手腕，從他挑眉的細微訝異中知道他迅速猜出發生了什麼，Merlin嘆了口氣，甚至帶著不自覺的慍怒，「他又沮喪又生氣，但他還是先顧慮我。那感覺很糟，Harry，我該拒絕他的。」

「你就是沒辦法拒絕他，」Harry靠在他臉側，沉著的聲音穩穩裹著篤定，「就像你沒辦法拒絕我。」

「我常常拒絕你，」Merlin隔了一小會兒才說，音節與音節之間諷刺的轉折終於讓他像是聽來心情好轉了些，「只是你不接受。」

Harry為了他語氣中的抱怨和現在絕對不願承認的愛意微笑，只是那很快又在他把指尖搭在他們年輕的情人肩上時消退成了淡淡的陰鬱，「我沒想到你們 _真的_ 沒有上來。」

「他不願意，我無所謂，」很輕地聳起一邊肩膀，Merlin可以從眼角看見Harry若有所思的眼神落在Eggsy筋疲力竭的臉龐，那讓他看起來突然帶有奇特的熟悉，明亮一如出鞘的利劍，Merlin一時沒能想起熟悉的原因，Harry的手指緩慢撫過Eggsy在不安穩的睡眠中偶有抽動的頸子和肩膀，在下巴找出一道尚未癒合的創口，他的指尖停在那兒而Merlin幾乎是本能地把那能夠輕易致命的手捉開，「Harry？」

漫不經心地瞥了Merlin一眼，Harry順從地讓Merlin把手握進掌底，「告訴我，Merlin，他要求你什麼。」

那口吻不像詢問，更多像是他心裡有個既定的答案只是他想要Merlin親口確認。那時Eggsy的眼神如此煩躁不安，滿佈陰霾，每一個吐出的音節都宛如來自他所往之處、包裹殺戮血味的砂礫，Merlin在回憶間靜默，「他問我想不想操他。」

「跪在你腳邊？」

Harry唇邊揚起的弧度很輕，莫名讓他從容的眼神顯得嗜血，Merlin為此皺起眉，「是……啊？」

「那你操他不就好了，既然那是他 _想要_ 的。」他說，脫離Merlin掌控的手滑上他們年輕的情人後頸，指尖輕撫頭皮而Eggsy在他掌底輕柔地哼哼，「不要阻止我，Merlin，」他低語，完全斷離情緒的口吻彷彿冰冷寒夜自深淵溜出的野獸輕柔吐息。

Merlin為那幾不可察的惱怒警覺地瞇起眼，他看著那隻輕柔捉撫髮尾的手倏地收緊，青年在那瞬間茫然地睜大眼睛，後腦被迫上仰等於讓他的頸子完全暴曝露在空氣裡，他繃緊肩膀，直覺往前重擊的手肘被Harry笑著捉握，Eggsy失焦的瞳孔轉向Harry出聲的位置，那人的手指輕撫手臂而他只在眨眼間就在那些熟悉的安撫中放鬆下來，「Harry……？」他嘟嚷著蹭向那隻手，又在下一秒突然停頓，「我睡著了？」那像是猛然驚醒的聲音語速快得有些不自然，只在瞬間尖利的口氣竟帶著輕微的憤怒，就像那其實是不該發生卻被他輕忽的放縱，年長的紳士循著尾音傾身吻住了他，咬著下唇舌頭推壓唇線，近乎粗魯地按著後腦把他更壓向自己，Eggsy毫無掙扎地靠了過來，柔順的回應與其說是慾望更多接近習慣。

「沒睡著多久，」Harry在他唇上說，沉穩一如平時，他在Eggsy掙動了一下似乎想要坐起身的前一刻將手放在他腰後，巧妙將他按回Merlin身上，「想談談嗎？」

「……」  
不自覺僵硬的肢體明確透露著抗拒，Eggsy從喉間發出幾個細小的痛苦的雜音，沒有正面回答這個問題，Harry持續親吻著他，吸吮青年頸子的方式甚至是帶有惡意的精巧，「183，」他說，越著青年臉頰看見Merlin在一愣之後陰沉下來的眼，他忽視了魔法師眼中強烈的不贊同，「我看了報告。」

Eggsy只需要這一句就懂了他所說的，有一個分秒他完全僵在原地無法移動，Harry沉穩的聲音幾乎和他在身上游移的親吻同樣溫柔， _41戶居民，恐怖份子報復式的處決，幾乎全數槍殺，能救回來的你看見了，殉職的組員遺體會在妥善處理後送還家人，他們是專業人士，Eggsy，我們是專業人士_ 。

Harry落在他皮膚上的每一個音節都從容冷靜不帶一絲情緒，就好像他說出的每一個字眼都不能動搖他分毫，就好像那些和親吻一起被安放在他身上的東西不具他意。Eggsy終於在他的吻回到唇邊時縮躲開來，反射性地蜷起身體卻又硬生生剎住，就像他正用全部力氣去抵抗想要尋求平靜安穩的本能而那讓他必須、必須遠離Merlin，和，「Harry……」他曲起的手指落在Harry肩頭，沒有出力只是輕輕搭在那裡，他甚至沒有說出一個「不」，而他年長的情人沒有停下。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再次提醒，我會標上 #Non-con 。  
> 以及詳細的性描寫。

那感覺彷彿處於游離夢境邊緣，一切都熔於扭曲的高熱而所有本應鮮明的色彩與形貌僅存斑駁輪廓。  
Eggsy注視金紅色的火光在Harry微亂的鬈髮上搖晃，節奏一如自己的陰莖在他舌頭上搏動，青年的身體對他指節的形狀指尖抽插的熱度太過熟悉，甚至一時難以分清回應他的是習慣或真的出於被挑動的慾望。他雙膝大張跨在年長的紳士肩頭，柔軔的腰彎折成能讓他輕易動作的角度，那人修長優雅的手指正一點一點撕開他，以一種溫柔卻殘酷的堅定，Eggsy被動地在他每一個動作裡沉重的吸氣，在他插進第二隻手指時微微睜大了眼睛。

 

『救……』  
年輕的騎士單膝點地，小心翼翼握起那隻手但那些顫抖手指的主人只來得及吐出最後一個柔和的氣音。他曾經見過這個男人，就在村莊唯一的小店門外，他大方收下自己送他的一瓶可樂，給了他一點說不上有用的旁觀情報。  
可樂，可口。  
男人用帶有濃重口音的音調說， _可口_ ，燦爛的笑容下是被煙草薰出深深色澤的一口黃牙。  
『有多少活口？』他不抱希望地問，站在他身側的組員臉色凝重地搖頭，一如預料。

 

有什麼在不安地絞動，在緊張的大腿內側在身體深處，Eggsy擺動腰肢或許只是反射動作，Harry所做的一切都一如平時，他插入了三隻手指，深而緩慢地操著他的男孩，指腹精準輾磨身體裡感覺最敏銳的那一小塊肌肉，Eggsy安靜地艱難地喘息，往上挺動把自己更多送進Harry溼熱的嘴裡，垂放的手摸索著從身後環抱住他的另一雙手，指尖纏緊那些有力的骨節嶙峋的手指，Eggsy轉頭尋求Merlin的吻，輕顫的唇貼上男人下顎，沿著他清晰的骨骼線條往上舔到嘴角，Merlin總愛在這種時候同時操他的嘴因為他們都樂於彰顯他是彼此間不可缺少的連結，他會用手指、用舌頭、用他粗而長的陰莖把他整個填滿，Eggsy咬著他的下唇，魔法師卻在他嘴裡無聲嘆息，在回吻之前溫柔避開了更多碰觸。

 

『你，哪來？什麼地方？』  
他常看見那男孩在他們暫時落腳的房外探頭探腦，偽裝成志工的好處是展露再多好奇心也只會被當成無知造就的過度熱誠，Eggsy和男孩胡亂混雜英、法文以及一點惡補來的當地語言攀談，竟也能漫無邊際閒聊上好久。  
『英國，是個島國，』Eggsy看見男孩困惑的眼神，抓抓頭試圖用雙方都能了解的少少字彙說明，『島國就是，在海裡……糟了海怎麼說，啊，很大很大的水上的土地。』  
男孩7歲，和Grace差不多年紀，看來卻更顯得年長，就像有什麼大力壓縮了他的童年而他自身對此毫無覺悟。他們有時會一起走到村莊外，男孩會用Eggsy在幾天相處後泰半能夠猜出含意的簡單字句給他一些有趣的情報， _那些人幾乎不會走進村莊，但有時會開著車經過，好多台車，不，不是從那裡進去，是山後面，車子都往那裡去，有時候進去的比出來的多，或反過來。  
你們這些外地人，真奇怪啊。_男孩笑著作結，潔白的牙齒在黝黑臉龐上燦爛生光。

 

Harry跪在Eggsy兩腿之間，來回撫摸他赤裸的腰和膝蓋邊緣，將他沉甸甸的囊袋整個握進手裡，粗魯的揉捏間雜輕柔拉扯，指腹巧妙撥動緊張的雙球，每一次節奏變換都讓青年頂到下腹卻被刻意忽略的陰莖渴求地抽動，另一手捉著他大腿更把他打開，Eggsy在Harry一口氣插到深處時忍不住弓起身體發出窒息般的嗚咽，他們三人在一起時從未如此安靜，起居室裡除了柴火燃燒的細小爆裂聲音之外只能聽見沉重壓抑的呼吸，年長的紳士略微抽離後再次頂了進去，動作比前一次更狠更精準，Eggsy在他粗長漂亮的陰莖火辣輾磨前列線那剎那哽咽著喘出一連串細小溼潤的喉音，那聲音把屋裡濃重的靜謐強迫撕開一角，露出現實與非現實之間扭曲變形的裂縫，就好像那些更進一步就會成為啜泣的喘息把他們帶回真正的日常而非無聲的純然展示慾望的超脫。

「再、Harry、更、」聲音一旦流洩就再無法關上，Eggsy沒有意識到自己還緊緊抓著靠著沙發撐起上身的Merlin，頸子在Harry重重戳刺的同時彷彿失去繼續撐持頭顱的力氣，他的後腦靠在男人肩窩哼出一小串介於「唔」或「呃」之間的氣音，Merlin在他耳邊粗重的呼吸，他伸手擼動魔法師粗厚的勃起就像他、他們總會做的那樣，男人沉重地吸氣，卻出乎意料地捉緊青年的手阻止他更進一步。

Eggsy在那些帶有憂慮的拒絕裡困惑地扭動，另一手滑進Harry散下的髮絲裡，年長的紳士轉頭咬住他手腕，就在色澤暗青的血脈上方，牙尖陷進膚肉幾乎滲出血沫，帶有撕裂感的鈍痛逼出青年壓抑的哀鳴，而他身後的男人終於伸出手按住Harry，就在泛著汗水的頸子後方，還不足以致命卻無疑深具威脅的那一小塊凹陷上，「Shit！Harry，你不能在我身上強暴他。」

「我有嗎？」Harry的視線長久停留在Merlin、和被夾在他倆之間氣息紊亂的Eggsy臉上，甚至帶著淺淺笑意的雙眼在火光中凜冽而從容，他在說話間放緩了節奏，飽脹的陰囊隨著他每一次頂入在青年臀肉上拍擊出淫穢渴慾的聲響，他沒有過多安撫小聲呻吟的Eggsy，反而越過他肩頭張嘴吻住Merlin，他多年的好友與同僚、現在的情人，軟熱的舌頭強硬摩蹭著他的，而Merlin在那一瞬突然懂了自己為何對現在的Harry感覺如此熟悉。

那樣帶有憤怒卻完美自控的殘酷與勢在必得，那是他這麼長久的時間裡所注視著的Harry Hart，那是Kingsman危險致命的純潔騎士，那是Galahad──  
他的Galahad。

 

『Sir Galahad。』  
靠在他肩頭的女孩──她可能早過了「女孩」的年紀，但那個少女般的外表讓她能夠完美演出一個和友人們四處打工遊歷的大學生──小小聲說話，就好像只要這麼做那些聲音就不會透過他倆身上的微型設備流進任何線路裡一樣，『我知道平安夜已經過了，可是那時我怎麼也趕不回總部……』  
Eggsy好笑地看著她，對那些刻意的欲言又止包藏著什麼心知肚明，『傳統就是傳統，而且妳明明就是外勤吧！』他在女孩大剌剌地扮了個鬼臉時忍不住笑了出來，『不，我不會答應妳任何事情，妳只能等到下一個平安夜。』  
女孩微微一愣之後睜大眼，『所以我也可以對您提出一個要求嗎？不會被拒絕的？』  
『噓，』Eggsy豎起食指放在唇上，淘氣地眨眨一隻眼睛，『這是特例。』

那雙曾被驚喜點亮的雙眼如今空洞仰望藍得不可思議的晴空，撕開臉頰的彈孔讓她蒼白的嘴唇維持如同微笑的上揚。年輕的Gahalad親手把她放進屍袋抱上專機，和他們的另一名同僚安靜並躺著就像他們在那個村莊潛伏時那樣，所有人擠在大通舖上好像他們真的只是一群不知世事的年輕志工。  
死亡的冰冷手指無聲點燃騎士的怒火宛如寒夜中星雨漫天驟落，青年冷戾的視線越過對他來說並不存在的距離又一次滑進他不久前曾經潛入的基地，那一次他沒有留下任何一具不必要的屍體，沒有製造任何不必要的殺戮，而現在他眼前的一切告訴他沒有人能在任何時刻判斷任何東西沒有必要。  
『Merlin，』他沉聲說，知道線路那一頭的魔法師帶著什麼表情安靜陪伴這一切。  
『我要那個組織從世界上徹底消失， _現在_ 。』

 

Eggsy折起柔韌的四肢跪趴在地毯上，汗溼的額頭一次次擦過前臂，半乾的體液黏糊糊地糾結著恥毛，維持勃起狀態的陰莖通紅硬直著懸在兩腿之間但他沒想到可以自己去碰它，他不記得上一次這麼徹底地被插射是什麼時候，事實上他現在暈沉的腦子裡記憶和現實是徹頭徹尾的一團混亂，Harry技巧性地交替用陰莖和手指幹他，前列線持續的高潮沖刷過他的每一寸神經而後把他完全淹沒，他在彷彿能夠漫無止境的快感裡戰慄，從繃緊的腰部以下都像是陷進燙熱濃重的流砂，輕微的麻木感在脹熱的皮膚上盤旋，Eggsy在又一次被推過邊緣時無措地蜷起身體，高度敏感的腸壁可以感覺到手指刻意緩慢地轉動、戳刺然後重重輾揉那一小塊肌肉，那真的太過、太過多了，青年猛地繃緊身體射了出來，身後的刺激沒有因此停下，手指抽離時陡然空虛的穴口反射性的搐動，又在他粗長的陰莖狠狠插到最深時下意識地畏縮，那人完全沒打算住手似的抓握青年兩邊臀瓣往內擠壓，那讓他緊窄的後穴更能徹底感覺自己正在被完全撕開，Harry深而重地摩擦、撞擊內裡，每一次頂入都能操出他一個沙啞的短促的喉音。

「Harry、Harry、我──」破碎的語尾壓在覆上汗水的皮膚上模糊成毫無自覺的啜泣，他可以隱約感覺到Harry在要求他交出些什麼但又同時對那個「 _什麼_ 」毫無概念，「我已經……不能……」在持續的高潮中筋疲力竭的身體難以再承受更多刺激，一隻手臂穿過他腰際把他往後拉坐到男人大腿上，被體重加深貫穿的快感在此時此刻幾乎只剩下被撕裂的痛，Eggsy有一瞬間僵在原處哽住了呼吸，Harry的手指刷過被打溼的暗金色的毛髮，他的男孩在他溫柔卻強硬地握住半勃的陰莖根部時不禁為那些動作裡暗示的殘忍顫抖，年長的紳士手臂扣緊他的腰，下上擼動他游走疼痛邊緣的勃起，而他在那些優雅致命的手指輕巧扭動包皮強硬逼出更多高潮的分秒眼前一片黑暗徹底失神，尖叫著分崩離析。

 

『給你，』男孩從來就沒能真的知道那個從很大很大的水中央、他稱為『Eli』的青年為何而來，就像他從沒弄懂那些會來教一陣子英文幫他治好牙痛，用力揮手說永不遺忘的男男女女後來去了哪裡。他給了青年一隻玫瑰因為那是他家的田裡最值錢美麗的作物，因為青年從來沒問過他需要什麼幫助想要什麼禮物；因為青年那雙帶有惡作劇般光芒的綠眼睛像極了他仔細栽下的玫瑰花苗上晶瑩的露珠；因為青年蹲在他身邊講話時溫和機敏的笑臉和他面對他自己的同伴時沒有絲毫分別。  
『花，紅色的，』男孩在青年又露出那樣的笑容接下花朵時說，『玫瑰。』  
青年像是呆了好一會兒才眨眨眼，小心翼翼把她插在他色如渡鴉的西裝口袋裡，輕聲跟男孩說 _好好照顧媽媽和自己，或許我們還會再見_ 。

 

「夠了，」那個聲音很沉、很穩，像是壓抑了太多情緒反而失去表情。那雙手輕柔捧起青年的臉，很輕很輕地吻著他的耳朵額頭臉頰鼻尖眼睫，溼潤的呼吸吹在鼻翼瑟縮的陰影下輕柔一如放在迷失男孩額上的頂針，「Eggsy。」他在他睜得大大反而更顯空洞的眼睛邊緣喃喃，帶著柔軟喉音的音調宛如魔咒而他的青年散渙的眼眸隔了好一會兒，才終於緩慢聚焦在他帶著擔憂的神情上，「……Merlin？」

他一手放上青年被汗水打溼的後頸，另一手輕輕拉開了Harry，前任騎士修長的手指順從地溜回他掌心，Merlin可以清楚感覺到他的情人們或許並不自覺，卻各自在他手裡鬆卸下來，他又吻了吻Eggsy，越過他肩頭凝視Harry和無聲潛行在他琥珀般的眼底那些冷靜疼痛的憂傷，他想皺眉最終卻只是嘆了口氣，他看著自己年輕的情人彷彿懸在崩塌邊緣的搖搖欲墜，「你想要這個？真的？」

 

他在花田裡找到了咧開嘴燦爛微笑的男孩。  
盛開的花朵在強烈陽光下蜷曲起花瓣藏匿剛剛開始腐敗的酸臭，血腥染開的污黑攀在邊緣不甘失聲的示威，男孩的手上還握著一小束玫瑰，是和他別在胸口同樣的豔紅。  
『給你。』青年從男孩手上接下一朵玫瑰；他對少女般的同伴淘氣眨著一隻眼睛，『別說出去，要是我被整個後勤包圍就要算在妳頭上！』；『回來，Galahad，』他的王、他的魔法師、他的導師們冰冷客觀的聲音彷彿就在耳際，『Kingsman不會讓他們等太久的。現在，回來。』；『我想看看你說的，海，英文這麼說對嗎？我看了好多照片，』男孩對即將離開的青年這麼說，微微歪著頭的模樣既成熟又天真，『真正的海一定很漂亮吧。』；『有多少活口？』他問，一起行動的組員對他搖頭，他看見被砸毀泰半的小店角落殘缺不全的塑膠箱，紅白圖樣的汽水殘骸綴在黑褐濃稠的水窪間，乾淨到刺目；『我種了很多，』男孩看來如此自豪，為他手中馨香豔麗的花朵彷彿她就是小行星上的唯一，『給你。』  
年輕的騎士能夠輕易致命的手指下意識撫過胸前，心臟那塊位置空蕩蕩地什麼也沒有剩下。

 

青年顫抖的手指攀上魔法師微微繃緊的前臂，另一手握住Harry輕柔搭在他腰際的手，攥緊那些手指就像一旦放開就會失去，他張嘴吻住Merlin，在他唇邊渴求地嗚咽，「我不想要『想』，」他喃喃，「幫我……求你們了……」

那聲音如此軟弱如此戀慕，Merlin在Eggsy勉強張開腿纏上腰際試圖把自己更壓向他時嘆了口氣，瞪視Harry的眼神不無責怪，他長年的好友與同僚，被他深愛多年的男人直至此時才終於淺淺笑出一抹苦澀。Merlin的手撫過他倆臉頰，「都給我待在這，」他說，冷靜的命令甚至接近任務模式，Harry或許沒注意到自己鬆了口氣，他在Merlin起身走開時勾過Eggsy的下巴讓自己能更簡單地吻他，他的男孩蹭在他胸口，仰望的神情純真、破碎、疲憊不堪，有一瞬間Harry想起了曾經同樣年輕的自己，那些慘痛的失敗無法挽回的錯誤，徒然伸出卻被拍開的手，他知道必定是這個表情擊垮了Merlin因為他幾乎可以看見同樣的憐愛正在眨眼間把自己淹沒。

「後悔了？」

他們的魔法師重新回到他倆身邊，低頭吻上Harry時眼神終於多了一點調侃，Harry真的瞪了他一眼才苦笑著接下Merlin拿來的潤滑劑，在掌心捂熱了之後重新用兩手裹住Eggsy軟下的陰莖，不同於逼迫地握在掌心，小幅滑動的動作甚至是不帶情慾的撫慰。

Eggsy靠在他胸前，對Merlin伸出手而男人停了幾秒才安靜回到他倆之間，伸手撫磨青年在幾次高潮和體液浸潤下鬆軟潮溼的後穴，手掌溫柔把更多潤滑在他身後抹開，Eggsy在那樣憐愛的觸摸中邀請般地抬起腰把自己更放進他倆給予的全部，他年長情人們的手和唇舌和碰觸以及那所有一切帶來的狂亂和熾熱。

當Merlin用肩膀架高他雙腿，在Harry根本沒有退出的狀態下緩慢插了進來時Eggsy忍不住尖叫著又射了一次，他、他們本來就喜歡這個而他其實不記得他年長的情人們是不是從來技巧就如此精熟火辣，事實上現在他什麼也想不起來，他只知道Harry滿懷愛意地吻著他而Merlin把他倆穩穩固定在他如同擁有魔法的手臂裡，那或許就是他真正想要的全部。他在又一次被溫柔拉上高點時或許毫無自覺地哭了起來，夾雜著呻吟或哭喊，嘶啞地哀求他們射在他裡面一點不剩，他的情人們輕柔捧著他把他裹在兩人之間，「你可以向我們要求任何事，Eggsy，」Harry在他耳邊低語，堅定如同一個永不反悔的承諾。

而他們年輕的情人終於能夠在他想要的、徹底交出一切的高潮裡安心地昏沉睡去。


	7. Chapter 7

「你是個混蛋，Harry，」用毯子把三人一起捲了起來，側躺著的Merlin一手鬆鬆環住Eggsy，另一手無比輕柔地梳理Harry後頸汗溼的髮尾，指腹按揉薄薄的暖熱的皮膚，他沉聲說，無奈的聲音裡帶著模糊柔軟的喜愛與或許是在多年時光沉澱下已經宛如本能的縱容，「你真的想過怎麼停手嗎？」

「我有你，我不需要想。」Harry的語氣理所當然就像這個男人本就是他的唯一退路，看見Merlin微微瞇起了眼，Harry狀似無辜地聳聳肩，「我是個Kingsman，Merlin，」或許沒有自覺自己正用臉頰蹭著男人手腕，他說，「但我承認，我是個混蛋。」

那些坦然莫名安撫了Merlin，他抿起唇，「你知道會是這樣。」

「我說了，我是個Kingsman。」

魔法師幾乎無法控制地思索面前這個男人數十年來面對的一切，那些他曾經陪在身邊，或 _直到今天之前_ 他都以為自己曾經陪在身邊的那一切，他安靜了好一會兒，才在額頭被指節輕彈的鈍痛中回過神來。

「在想什麼？」Harry問，鬈髮亂糟糟散在額前的模樣莫名讓他看來像是年輕了好幾歲。

「我正在盤點你人生中各個慘痛的失敗。」

Harry愣了一小會兒之後才低聲笑了起來，細微的震動讓窩在他臂膀中的青年不安地扭動，他輕吻著他頭頂小小的髮旋而他真的因而平靜，「收起你的刻薄，Merlin，」他又停了幾秒才聳聳肩，「烏干達和該死的CIA。」

Merlin挑起眉，「94年？那時我甚至還不是Merlin。我記得你在任務結束之後硬是在我那兒住了好幾天，問原因你不說，然後又悶不吭聲地走了。」

「五天，」他說，音節與音節之間優雅的轉折從容不迫，「我在你那裡待了五天，前三天晚上我都在你睡著之後跪在你床邊盯著你的老二流口水，幻想你得花上多久、用多大的力氣，才能狠狠操我的嘴把腦子都操出來。」

有很短的時間Merlin真的僵在原地動彈不得，只是那很快又在Harry的指尖滑上他手臂時放鬆下來，他能夠輕易分辨這整個句子中每一個虛實交疊，他只是一時難以決定是不是要讓那些他應該卻沒能放進懷裡的疼痛悄然走過，「這是個誇張用法嗎？ _親愛的Galahad_ 。」

「好吧，流口水那裡是有點過頭，」Harry的笑容很輕、很有些懷念，「當我發現我整個人都被 _我可以怎麼把你幹到連哭都哭不出來_ ；或 _你早上在浴室擼管時想的到底是我的屁股還是我的嘴_ 這些念頭塞滿的時候，我逃走了。」

Merlin專注看著他的雙眼，彷彿可以從那些平淡之中看見當時那個青年可能有過的傷痛和慌亂，他伸手拂開他額前小小的髮綹，指尖停留在那道依然刺目卻更顯出他能夠多麼美麗的傷疤上而他像是無意識地靠向那些手指，神情如此靜定，「有時我會想，為什麼那時我們沒能睡在一起。」

那不是個問句甚至不帶一絲後悔，或許再隔幾年，這更可能成為一個獨特的私人玩笑，Harry凝視著他多年的同僚、好友，他自年少輕狂時傾慕至今的男人，凝視著他眼中似乎能夠掩覆一切的愛意，而他們年輕的帶著新鮮傷口的情人安睡在他倆之間，Harry沒有注意到自己抱緊了他，而他的男孩皺起鼻尖，含糊地「呣？」了一聲。

「可能我們兩個就是缺了些什麼，」Harry低聲說，越過青年肩頭讓或許神情與他毫無二致的Merlin輕柔吻住他，男人微硬的唇碾磨著他的，舌尖掃過下唇的動作太過於甜蜜，Harry不禁嘆了口氣。

「缺了腦子？」Merlin說，奇異地能夠讓那些冷靜諷刺的音調聽起來滿含喜愛之情。

Harry忍不住在他嘴邊大笑起來，「或許。」

「你們在說什麼，」邊打著呵欠，Eggsy軟糊糊地說，乾燥的聲線還帶著過度使用的沙啞，緩慢聚焦的眼正好看見Merlin異常柔軟的笑，他著迷地看著那之中難以形容的溫情，「我覺得我聽到了屁股什麼的……」

「我們正在討論Merlin的屁股是不是有點垮了，」他無比正經地回答，「後勤特別容易犯的毛病。」

Merlin在Eggsy的爆笑聲中狠狠瞪了一臉無辜的Harry一眼，一邊勾起嘴角，從聲音到表情都客觀冷靜，「請容我提醒你，Arthur也是後勤。」

不用回頭也可以知道身後那人瞇起了眼睛，Eggsy縮起肩偷偷摸摸地笑，還沒決定是否要加入這個話題，他張開嘴卻先忍不住咳了出來，瘖啞的聲音聽起來幾乎帶有細微的痛楚。

同時皺起眉，Merlin很快地看看Harry，一邊安靜爬起身，「好了，別懶在這，都起來，冷死了。」

Harry的視線停在Merlin腰後那隻屬於他的眼睛上，好一會兒才聳起肩，卻還是抱著Eggsy像是根本沒打算多動一步，「我想泡澡，Merlin。還要茶。」

「那我要水。」Eggsy毫不客氣地說，那聽來幾乎有些恬不知恥而他的王縱容地用下巴磨蹭他肩膀，「Eggsy要水。」

在原地停了幾秒、或許幾分鐘，Merlin在把這兩人一起狠揍一頓或直接丟在這裡置之不理之間搖擺不定，他瞪著Eggsy在Harry輕吻著他頸側時翻身蜷進男人懷裡，那人緩慢而仔細地舔舐他下顎那道傷口而Eggsy為此軟糊地哼哼，看來像極了一對互舔傷口的大型貓科動物，Merlin被那畫面迷住了一小會兒，對自己眼底的寵溺或許毫無自覺，也可能他只是刻意無視了那些，他吁了口氣轉身走向廚房，「 _手_ ，Harry。」

「嗯？」從青年頸側抬起頭，Harry有些疑惑地挑起眉。

「那時我幻想的是你的手。」他沉聲說，而Harry在Eggsy困惑詢問著「你們在說什麼？」時差一點硬生生笑出眼淚。


	8. Chapter 8

「她是我的大學同學，」Harry輕快的口吻讓Eggsy忍不住幻想起這個男人年輕時的樣貌，在他可能甚至還不是Kingsman的騎士，只是一個單純簡單的「一般人」的時期會是怎生模樣。

年青人只神遊了一秒就忍不住偷笑著把那些無謂扔開，他本就來不及跟上Harry Hart曾有的時光，而打從他認識Harry的那一天起，這個男人對他而言就沒能和「一般人」連結在一起。他從眼角打量他年長的情人端麗的臉頰和他眼角柔和的細紋，溫暖的愛意突如其來捲住他就像寒冬突然在他倆之外停下腳步，他伸手扯住Harry衣領，硬把年長的情人拉了過來很快卻深入地吻住他，舌尖直接滑進他嘴裡的方式粗暴乾脆，那位紳士真的愣了一秒才在他唇上微笑起來。

「專心開車，」他說，語中不帶太多責怪，這種程度的分神對Kingsman的騎士而言遠稱不上危險，他讓自己的唇快速滑過青年臉頰後退回原位，沒有特意探詢青年突然吻了他的原因。

「她一直就很特別，或許是因為她認定她絕對活不過五十五歲，」他輕輕帶回原題，嘴角的笑容在說話間收斂成一抹平淡的微彎，Eggsy有些困惑地看了他一眼，很輕地「嗯？」了一聲。

「家族傳統，」Harry的回答竟聽不出一絲嘲諷，「至少直到她的父親那一輩，她的直系血親沒有任何一個活過這個年紀。」

「……遺傳病？」

「或許，這也是為什麼她家世代總有人學醫，醫院也成了她的家族事業，只是直到現在都沒有人能真的找出原因，」他輕聲說，幾不可察地嘆了口氣，在Eggsy掀動嘴唇卻還沒來得及說出什麼前又說，「對，就連Morgan和她的人也不能，我們試過了。」

一時不曉得該對哪一部份表示訝異，Harry竟會提及Kingsman的女巫就足夠表明Sandra的身份可能比他預想的更具重量，只是那也同時表示在他們的能力範圍裡無法阻止Sandra的衰亡，Eggsy想起她優雅爽朗的笑容，神情不禁沉重下來。

「她不在意了，Eggsy，」很輕地笑了笑，Harry的手指輕輕落在Eggsy腿上，「或者說，因為在意的人都在她身邊，所以她反而可以不那麼在意了。」

思索著Harry語中的意思，Eggsy安靜了好一會兒才又蹙起眉，「你剛才說『我們』。」

Harry在挑眉之前就先笑了出來，為他的男孩總有些令人驚訝的機敏，「她的丈夫是Merlin的大哥，是的，我們的確一起動用了女巫對我們的愛。」

「……什麼?!」一時不知道要對哪一點做出反應，Eggsy張大嘴又闔，反覆了幾次才終於能夠擠出聲音，「所以你跟Merlin的大嫂說 _我們三個搞在一起_ ！」

「注意你的用詞，年青人，」年長的紳士淡淡瞥了他一眼，隱約的好笑盤旋在他眼角，「但，差不多是這樣吧。」

「差不多，」Eggsy乾巴巴地覆述，「是啊，我記得你剛才的原句是『我們三個決定在為彼此互扔白手套之前達成和平協議』，」看著Harry竟能一臉無辜地點頭，Eggsy用同樣的語氣接了下去，「『所以我們一起睡了』，這和我說我們三個搞在一起有什麼不一樣！」

「有文法老師是否會為之哭泣的差別，」忍不住小小聲笑了好一會兒才停下，Harry看著癟起嘴瞪著路面的Eggsy，「我也沒想到她的丈夫會是Abraham，在婚禮上遇見Merlin時我們兩個都真的嚇到了。」

Eggsy沉思了一會兒，「所以你 _認識_ Merlin的大哥。」

「我認識的是Sandra的丈夫，」Harry只在瞬間就懂了Eggsy真正想問的，他很輕地笑著拍拍他的手，「Merlin和Abraham是兄弟惡劣關係的教科書範本，下次你該看看他怎麼和Abraharm對話，每次都精彩到我想錄下來重覆播放。」

Harry的愉悅和輕鬆都明白表示著他對一個惡劣的親屬關係毫不在意，Eggsy在跟著笑了一會兒之後才終於注意到這之中可能的暗示，或者說他對他年長的情人們已經足夠了解到他們就是很難在做一件事時不考慮更多能夠附加的意義，他微微瞇起眼睛，聲音不自覺地低了一階，「Harry。」

「Gracie說你直到現在都沒真的回家，」只是一個音調的轉變就能知道他的男孩猜到了什麼，Harry在好笑與難言的欣慰之間很輕地聳聳肩。

「她居然跟你，」Eggsy只停了一秒，「你們，她居然跟你們告狀！」

「這個指控太過刻薄了，Eggsy，別學Merlin，」他真的瞪了他一眼，「她才七歲，她很想你。」

「我有回家，在我媽不在的時候，」小聲嘀咕，「我也每天和Gracie說話。」

「這世界不能強迫你和家人維持良好關係，」引用Merlin說過的話，Harry微笑的神情介於真的毫不在意和只是不動聲色之間，Eggsy一時有點難以判斷他真正的意思所以只能含糊「嗯？」了一聲，「我是不是說了Merlin和他大哥的對話很精彩？」

「是啊。」

「最棒的地方就在他根本不對Abraharm說話，他會放著他哥一直說，他一句也不回應。」

「……Harry，這根本不叫對話。如果有一定要回答的問題呢？」

「他會找出他哥哥人在什麼地方，直接駭到他可以馬上看見的螢幕畫面上把訊息秀給他看，」聽見Eggsy在抽氣和爆笑之間搖擺不定的「呃呃呃」，他補充，「而且他一定會附註『抱歉，沒記下你的號碼』，我覺得Merlin只要面對他大哥精神年齡就會跳回五歲。」

終於忍不住大笑起來，Eggsy想像著那樣的畫面，實在難以對那之中的幼稚和荒謬多做評論，「我真的太想見識看看了，真的。」

「非常有趣，你可以看但別說話，他會生氣，」Harry想了想又說，「不是我喜歡的 _那種_ 生氣。」

笑得有點喘不過氣來，Eggsy只能用力點頭，「懂了。」

「我們不在乎你是不是和家人維持良好關係，」Harry嘴邊帶著未褪盡的笑，他柔聲說，眼神卻多了幾絲溫和的關懷，「我們在乎的是你其實在乎。」

「我……」長長嘆了口氣，Eggsy的手指在方向盤上輕敲著焦躁，「我不曉得，她和Dean分居的時候我真的很高興；她和社區大學認識的幾個朋友一起說要學烘焙而且還真的做得很好，我也覺得很高興，我不是非要她和Dean分手，老實說他們現在和分手了也沒有太大差別，奇怪的可能是Dean怎麼也不肯放棄，他又不是沒有女人，」他停了一秒，「我知道，沒有女人比我媽更正，那傢伙也不是什麼好貨色，但──」

Harry猶豫了一小會兒才吁了口氣，他看著癟起嘴含糊抱怨的青年側臉，「Lee是個好人。」

沒想到會聽到這個名字，Eggsy呆了一下才丟出一個困惑的眼神，「我爸？」

「認真、聰敏，有奇怪的幽默感，和你有點像，」Harry臉上的微笑有點懷念有些憂傷，「我一直知道我該和你談談他的事情，但對我來說還是有些困難……」

一時無措，Eggsy空出一隻手握住他的，「我不能說我不想，可是你知道的，我反正失去他那麼多年了。」

Harry很短地笑笑，「她也同樣失去Lee很多年了，Eggsy，」感覺到青年的手僵了一秒，他的指尖輕輕刮過他手背，「她可能愛上其他人，一個糟糕的你不喜歡的人，遠不像Lee那麼好的人，但她還是可以愛他。」

那或許就是Eggsy刻意避開的原因，他停了會兒才撇撇嘴，「我知道，只是……」

「你真的想要的，不就是讓她能夠決定自己 _想要_ 什麼嗎？」Harry的聲音異常地輕，卻有種奇特的力量，就像那其實是他自己的願望而他面前的青年正是他心中理想的結晶，如此澄澈、明亮，璀璨著足以組構他的新世界。

那低語中依託的情感幾乎讓人震懾，Eggsy有好一段時間陷入沉默，Harry單手有一下沒一下輕撫他的膝蓋，順手拿起手機確認新收到的訊息，「Gracie給你一個親親，」他突然笑了起來，帶著惡作劇似的淘氣，「你想要我幫她實行一下嗎？」

在他年輕的情人回應之前他已經快速傾身在他臉上印下一個響吻，這終於讓Eggsy猛地在幸好沒有其他車輛的路上踩下剎車，他的視線眨眼間掃過前後，一邊轉頭狠狠吻住年長的紳士，不同於之前的俐落，他張嘴輾揉他的嘴唇，捲住他毫不反抗的舌尖大力吸吮，逼出他帶著笑意的輕喘再連同津沫一同吞嚥，Harry在Eggsy真的忍不住把手放上胸口，隔著上衣輕揉那些敏感的突起時幾乎要挺起上身把自己更放進他掌心，尖銳的喇叭聲從還有一段距離的後方響起，長長劃破車內濃重甜膩的空氣，Harry在Eggsy連聲咒罵著重新開動車子時大笑著倒在他肩頭，「提醒我下次把車開回後院。」

「今天就行，」他年輕的情人完全同意，「就今晚！」

Harry在他耳邊笑個不停而Eggsy終於忍不住跟著笑了出來，「好吧，但到底有誰可以告訴我為什麼Gracie在用我們的內部系統？」

「她的線路是獨立的，」Harry糾正，「是吧，Merlin。」

『當然。』Merlin平靜的聲音從音響傳出直接加入談話，低沉優雅的聲線絲毫不遜於任何音樂，『Lily負責那個部份。』

「Li、我們禁止公器私用的規則到底寫到哪裡去了？」

『誰告訴你我們有過那種規則？』

「這不是常識嗎常識！」

「我們的創立人可是搧動大家拿出自己的財產拯救世界呢，」Harry給了他一個貨真價實「你到底在說什麼」的眼神，Eggsy只覺得有股絕望感正在攻擊他的太陽穴。

『不想打擾你們，不過，』Merlin的聲音沉著冷靜，背景似乎有組員對他說話的細小雜音，他停了一小會兒，微微抬高的聲調竟帶有不刻意掩飾的冰冷，『美國的朋友來了消息，感謝我們在情報上的熱情協助，』他的王為了他說出「熱情」這個字眼時的諷刺抿起一個短暫的笑，Eggsy反而是毫不客氣地「嘖」了小小一聲。

『基於人道原則，他們保證會把首領送上國際法庭，』魔法師這麼說，而他的情人們、他的王與他的騎士在他幾乎能用淡漠形容的語句暫頓時飛快互視一眼，「哦，」Eggsy只用一個短暫的音節表達了詢問與「我不想有耐心」的抱怨，Harry好笑地搖搖頭，從音響中傳出的聲音沒有絲毫動搖，『同樣的情報我也給了基地組織，祝他順利離開非洲大陸。』

有很短的時間Eggsy思考著這到底算不算是一個死亡宣判，而這個宣判是不是他們能夠判定的、誰能夠知道這個判定是否正確？他看見Harry從旁凝視著自己，如此平靜如此不動聲色，你不能，Eggsy，沒有人真的可以。  
年輕的騎士很快地閉了下眼，有一些痛楚和愉悅和難以分類卻輕柔包圍著他的情緒像是無聲紮根在他胸口無以名之的地方，他停了好一會兒才嘆了口氣，「謝了，Merlin。」


	9. Chapter 9

持續往前疾行的車內在Merlin或許暫時關上通話頻道之後寂靜下來，荒廢的廣闊的泥濘田野迅速落在窗景之外宛如滑進灰暗絳紅渾噩未覺的舊世界，青年漫不經心地眺望前方天空，蒼藍斑駁的雲塊在冷風推搡下堆疊出潮水般的波紋彷彿一小片被人刻意遺忘的海的幻影，或許是飛鳥留下的殘像竄進雲層竟似細小灰沫飄浮水面，在眨眼前已被浪花吞噬。

 

『──我們為什麼要拯救世界？』  
那一天，那個位於漫無邊際的海水之間的霧都被冰寒雨霧徹底浸透的夜晚，Kingsman現任的王、前任的騎士溫柔抱起他的男孩，小心翼翼安放在溫熱舒適的熱水裡，青年鬆懶地在他身上舒展四肢軟軟纏住他手腳，額頭擱在坐在浴缸邊緣的Merlin大腿上，瞇著眼聽他年長的情人們互扔飽富愛意的諷刺，細柔的笑在喉間震盪彷彿幼獸的呼嚕。  
然後他在半睡半醒聽見Harry這麼說，Merlin的手指纏繞著他的頭髮，Harry的嘴唇壓在肩後，『嗯？』Eggsy含糊回應，帶著和安心感同樣濃厚的睡意。

『你曾經問我，我們為什麼要拯救世界，』Harry的聲音聽起來很自在、從容，是他一貫優雅的語調只是沾染溼熱的水氣了更顯得溫柔，『在我剛醒來的那時候。』

那個讓Harry額前留下一道傷疤的 _死去_ 有很長一段時間沒有出現在他們之間，Eggsy從暖暈之中警醒地轉頭看向他，『你沒有回答我。』

『因為我的答案不一定會是你的，』年長的紳士微微偏著頭，Merlin伸手為他撥開一縷落到額前的髮而他因此淺淺勾起嘴角，『做為一個Kingsman的騎士，我們一點也不光鮮亮麗，想要拯救世界的代價就是我們每一個都得髒得要命滿手血腥，每一個選擇都可能讓全然無辜的人替我們付出代價，每一個選擇都可能是他媽該死的錯誤，就像Lee，就像那個教堂、』他很快地停頓了下就像那些陰影早在無知覺間成為與他共存的一部份，他的男孩微微睜大眼睛握住他的手，而他的魔法師只是安靜凝視著他，平靜的呼吸在並不算大的空間裡光只是柔和起伏就能夠是穩定的力量，Harry很深很深地吸了口氣，『我們只能相信自己的選擇是對的，然後去做。』

_我們會犯錯。然後我們修正錯誤。  
或彌補。或放下。_  
Merlin這麼說。Eggsy以為自己懂得那代表什麼， _曾經以為_ 。

 

『好想看看真正的海，』那個男孩蹲在Eggsy身邊，睜得大大的眼睛盯著青年手上的螢幕，綿延而去的多層次的藍框在小小的畫面中依然色彩鮮明，『一定很漂亮吧。』  
Kingsman素行高效的行動組員依照標準程序去除了一小群外地人暫時停留的痕跡，他們幾乎保留了整個村莊的狀態──除了年輕騎士在花田中找到的那個男孩。  
他帶走了男孩的一部份因為他曾經說過「真想躺進去看看」，他把他安放在藍色珠寶般的海水中央，與之作伴的是一同化為灰燼的豔麗紅花。

 

『……我怎麼能知道自己一直是對的？』他問，茫然像是身在謎宮中卻怎麼也找不到手裡線團源頭的孩子。

『 _你不能，Eggsy，沒有人真的可以_ ，』Merlin悄聲說，他輕柔梳整青年溼淋淋的頭髮，手指安放在他頸後磨蹭著那些薄薄的溫熱的皮膚，『所以我們才學得會放下。』

『我不曉得別人為什麼要拯救世界，』Harry凝視著他的純潔騎士，他的魔法師，他在走過如此漫長的歲月之前從未想過會同時擁有的情人們，他凝視著他們如同他們就是世界的中心是一切是值得付出所有為之奮戰的美好，他輕輕環抱他的男孩，在他耳邊低語如此輕如此慎重如此靜定，『我只希望我做的每一件事，都可以讓更多一個像你這樣的年輕人能得到應有的改變人生的機會。』

然後，希望我們也就能夠學得會放下。

 

「Harry。」  
隔了不知多久Eggsy才終於出聲，年長的紳士讓視線在他臉上、和那些穩穩抓握方向盤的、緊繃蒼白的指節上停留了一小會兒。  
他什麼也沒有說。

「我想回家，」沉默沒在他倆身邊駐足太久，Eggsy輕聲說，他年長的情人輕輕「嗯」了一聲，「你可以……」他掀了掀唇又闔上，而Harry竟在此時握住他的手。

_你可以向我們要求任何事，Eggsy。任何事。_

「我希望你可以見見我媽，」那聽來帶有一絲不確定，卻又因為說出口而像是鬆了口氣。

「好，」Harry回答，音調果斷、優雅，毫不遲疑，那是做為一名Kingsman騎士的口吻，Eggsy很快地轉頭，在他臉上看見事隔多年卻似乎從不曾真正被放下的遺憾和悔恨，以及一些或許是隨著時間流逝才能更深堆疊的哀傷。Eggsy的手指輕輕擦過他輪廓明晰的指節而後把那些手指靜靜握進掌心，「 _牛津鞋不是雕花鞋_ ，」他說，即使裝得口氣驚疑不定也已經很難讓人聯想到那個走投無路的半大青年。

Harry挑起眉斜斜看著他，「這已經不是通關密語了，Eggsy。」

「可惜，」扮了個鬼臉，他依然緊握著Harry的手沒有放開，「其實我一直很好奇，這麼繞口的暗號是誰想出來的，沒想過人家會記不住嗎？要是我根本就忘記了怎麼辦？」

「唔，要是忘記了的話，或許所有事情都不會是現在這個樣子，」Harry含笑的口吻未談及當年可能會有的糟糕發展，他們倆人或許都想到了卻沒有人說出口。

「是啊，還好我記性不錯，還好我決定打那個電話，」他笑著抬起手，細細親吻他年長情人的指尖，「還好 _這不是那種電影_ 。」

Harry的目光長久停留在他的男孩身上，半正式的西裝外套，Kingsman標配的眼鏡斜掛在Ｖ領毛衣領口，他的外表早已不是那個故意張揚的街頭無賴，卻依然有那麼多、那麼多屬於他的鮮活特色，只存在他身上，Harry很輕地笑了起來，如此溫柔，滿含愛意，「想想Eliza和她的教授，我不得不說，還好 _這就是那種電影_ 。」


	10. Chapter 10

「如何？」

Eggsy有一瞬間睜大了眼睛，細微的訝異在一個眨眼間很快轉成燦爛到嚇人的笑，「Merlin！你戴了！」

青年幾乎兩個跨步衝到那人面前，晶亮的眼睛直直盯在那頂黑灰相間的毛線帽、或說其實就盯在那對毛絨絨垂在一側的黑色絨毛球上幾乎閃得出光，「我就知道，我就知道超適合，超適合，超、適、合、的！」

「的確，這真的讓人很難不同意，」落在Eggsy身後一步之距的Harry悠然跟上，他微微偏著頭看著半靠在車門上，雙手環胸臉色不耐的Merlin，輕眨的眼帶著毫不掩飾的得意。

「我可以拍照嗎？」根本沒有等待回答的意思，Eggsy抓出手機，一手勾住男人手臂，自拍的角度完美放進笑爛了張臉的自己、皺緊眉頭的Merlin和斜著上身恰恰好把神色從容的臉卡在Merlin肩頭的Harry，「完美！」他滿意地捧著手機，沒有注意到一臉不爽的Merlin同樣拿出了自己的手機，牙尖咬脫單隻手套一邊飛快敲擊，「啊！！！」

「誰准你拍照，」那音調再怎麼平靜，在青年悲痛的哀嚎聲中也顯得格外惡毒，他慢吞吞地把手套又戴了回去雙手縮回口袋，青年滿腹委屈地盯著他，「誰知道你會不會再戴一次，」他嘀咕，一邊不死心地在螢幕上戳戳點點。

「他會的，再怎麼說，這也是我們 _親手_ 做的聖誕禮物啊，」微笑注視他們的魔法師，Harry總能隨其所願純潔無辜的眼晴眨眨，那表情太過於無害，反而讓刻意強調的「親手」滿含惡意。

「你讓我無法判斷你是想要我誇獎你意外的才藝，或是想要我恥笑你低俗的品味﹐」Merlin沉聲說，嘴邊很輕的上揚讓那些譏諷巧妙懸在惱火和喜愛之間。Harry為此真的笑了出來，「選你喜歡的吧。」

淡淡哼了一聲，Merlin在轉頭之前已經伸手抽走Eggsy的手機，「你還沒回答我的問題。」

抓空的手指在空氣裡徒然掙扎了兩下，Eggsy很快地看了眼Harry，微微聳起一邊肩膀，「我只能說，和我預期的不太一樣。」

 

這個拜訪明顯讓Michelle緊張得近乎無措，Eggsy不知道該怎麼事先說明Harry的身份，只好模糊不清地表示「給了自己一份工作的老闆和我有些事想和妳說」。  
比較意外的是Michelle清楚記得Harry就是當年曾經見過面，通知自己Lee不會再回來的男人，她看見Harry走進門時的震驚和眼底重被翻出的痛楚有一瞬間讓Eggsy無比後悔，而下一秒搧在Harry臉上的巴掌則讓他完全傻在原地一句話也說不出來。

『所以你就是Lee說的那個人，』她說，語句中的堅定即使對Eggsy而言也極其陌生，『他說過的，一個帶他看見世界可以更好的人。』

_別擔心，Michelle，我們的Eggsy會活在比現在更好的世界，更好。_  
你怎麼知道？她抱著寶寶蜷在丈夫胸口，孩童伸出小小的手指揪著她垂下的一縷髮絲在爸媽之間軟呼呼地笑成一顆小球。  
_因為我會拯救世界_ ，懷抱著自己的妻子和孩子，年輕的男人這麼說，連他自己看來也像個孩子， _我們會的。_

『……我很遺憾，』Harry的聲音很沉，那是對他已經如此熟悉的青年才能在瞬間讀懂的哀傷，『我沒有想到──』

『我不想要知道那些，』她說，音調一如當年只是這次她沒有哭泣，她看著面前比記憶中蒼老卻精緻如昔的紳士，她清楚記得這個人的臉孔神情就像她清楚記得當時他對自己說出的每一句話，『我不想要知道他在哪裡、在做什麼，我只需要知道這是不是他選擇的、是不是他想要的，』她的聲音很低很穩，每一個脫口而出的字句都彷彿已在她腦中反覆演練多年，『你要我諒解可是你就連這些都沒有告訴過我，你要我怎麼跟Eggsy說他的父親是個好人，他所做的一切都只是想讓我們活在一個更好的世界可是 _這個世界裡沒有他?!_ 』

『媽！』

Harry靜靜看著她，和緊緊抿起唇，用一種帶著奇特穿透力和親密的眼神來回看著自己和他的母親的Eggsy，彷彿他在訝異過後就開始思索如何安撫母親甚至想著要怎麼讓自己年長的情人能夠脫離眼前的困境，或許他才是Lee留給自己的 _徽章_ ，Harry不由得這麼想，一個不需密語的禮物──為了這個他總有一天必須正面面對的錯誤，為了他們各自想像的美好世界。

『Kingsman──』

年長的紳士，Kingsman現任的王低聲開口，而年輕的騎士為此瞪大了眼睛，『Harry?!』

對Eggsy很輕地搖搖頭，Harry的神情如此平和，全然冷靜而明確，宛如他站在新舊世界曖昧模糊的分界而所有一切輪廓都正加快清晰，『從1849年起，Kingsman的裁縫就為世界上最有權勢的人們服務──』

 

「就這樣？」

不願忍受站在冰冷的路邊，Merlin只用一個眼神就讓他的情人們乖巧坐進車內，不需確認的目的地當然是Harry位於肯辛頓的屋子，他一手握著方向盤，瞥見Eggsy手上竟又把玩起剛才被自己沒收的手機，Merlin好笑又訝異地挑起眉卻對此不置一詞。

「就這樣。」Harry點點頭算是回答，他、他們都清楚知道Merlin自始至終都陪在他們身邊如同他們需要的時時刻刻，他又安靜了一小會兒，記憶中美麗的少婦在多年之後依然美麗只是更多了艱難生存留下的滄桑，她注視男人的眼底透出寬恕即使他從未真的祈求寬恕。

『我恨你但我不怪你，』她說，『我只希望你答應我，至少下一次你走進我家大門，不是為了告訴我我的寶貝再也不能回家。』  
她看來如此平靜，而青年終於忍不住緊緊抱住自己的母親﹐在她伸手撫摸自己的頭髮時喃喃可能隱忍了二十三年的悲傷。

 

「你不陪她沒關係嗎？」Harry平靜的回答的確讓他鬆了口氣，Merlin斜眼看著Eggsy，心裡推算他還需要多久才能救回被自己刪除的那張照片，從眼鏡反射的微光來看，或許很快。

「沒關係。她想要獨處，我想要你們，」頭也沒抬，Eggsy的手指在螢幕上滑動，一個忍不住的偷笑浮現在他唇邊，是個小小狡獪的得意揚揚，他把手機塞回口袋，從副駕上扭過半邊身體盯著他年長的情人之一，「Harry。」

「嗯？」

「我想……我可以在後院種些東西嗎？」

「你會自己照顧的話。」

「當然會，」青年喜滋滋地點頭，「我會像顧好JB一樣顧好她的。」

不知該為成為對照的JB哀傷還是為他選擇的用詞感覺有趣，Harry從後照鏡裡看見Merln同樣丟出疑惑的眼神，他忍不住問，「你想種什麼？」

「玫瑰，」他說，微笑沉穩宛如在暖陽下緩慢醒覺的深藍海洋，「大朵的、紅色的玫瑰。」

他年長的情人們在鏡中交換的眼神帶有輕微的好奇、訝異以及更多柔軟的寵愛，Harry在Merlin的凝視中笑了起來，正對應他們的青年毫不保留的憐愛與戀慕，而他們之間的所有一切都正在這之中向下紮根，繁盛昌茂。

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好，寫完了（笑）  
> 算一算這成了我從開始寫 Kingsman 以來篇幅最長的一個故事，大概是因為哈利大大太可怕了（喂）  
> 這篇和另一個未公開番外篇收在新刊《Spring Approaching》裡，這也是我的第4本 Kingsman 同人，事情到底是怎麼發展成這樣的呢（困惑）  
> 網路版和實體書收的版本也有細微（某方面來說或許其實巨大）的差別，不過因為我有點懶得一一去修網路版，就先這樣，有興趣的話可以比較一下（？）。  
> 然後就是，不管是好壞批評，我真的都很希望可以看到大家看完的反應／回應，是什麼都好，如果願意的話，請和我說說話QQ


End file.
